My black mind
by TempestDreamer
Summary: Lily finds a man in her apartment. He has no memories of who he is. He seems sweet, vulnerable, lost. She takes him in, cares for him and helps him. Who could know he was Loki, Earth's biggest threat.
1. Stranger

This will be my first attempt on a Loki-fic!  
>I'm guessing it takes place after Loki falls of Bifrost in "Thor".<br>I hope you'll enjoy and review!

**_MY BLACK MIND_**

**1. Stranger**

"Oh come on, where are you!" I growled as I searched through my bag for my phone, which continued its infernal call for attention. With my house keys in one hand I leaned against the wall, steadying my bag against my hip.

"Aha!" I exclaimed proudly as I felt the vibration and I fished it out quickly. I let out a displeased moan when I saw the caller ID. Malcolm.

"Hey Mal." I said, trying to hide the sigh in my voice.

"Lily! Jeez, what took you so long?" Malcolm insisted on checking up on me _all the time_, though we had been broken up for 7 months now.

"Big bag. Many pockets." I mumbled. "What do you want." I was done beating around the bush with pleasantries and courtesies and what not a long time ago. I huffed my thick, dark bang away from my eyes as I shoved the right key in to the door.

"Wanna catch a movie tonight?" Oh come on already.

"No, Malcolm I don't. I've barely gotten home from work, it's Friday, I'm _single._ Honestly, I'm going to stay in and eat junk food and watch the movies of _my_ choice tonight. _Alone._"

"Jeez, don't be so sour, Lil!" Are you kidding me?

"Stop stalking me like a crazy ex-boyfriend! It's creeping me out! It's about time you got the message Malcolm. We are done. I don't have any desire being friends with you anytime soon. You screwed me over. Get that in to your head. _Please._"

"Sure, I can screw…" _Click._ I growled and wanted to kick the wall, but settled with stomping my feet before taking a deep breath. I quickly unlocked the door, grabbed my grocery bags and pushed inside my apartment. The low sun glowed in through my huge balcony windows straight ahead and bathed my hallway, kitchen counter and living room in a warm, yellow light. Best view in town. Indeed. I gave a quick glance out the window.

"Oh crap!" I gasped and quickly clutched my hands over my mouth. I dropped my bags and in my ears it made on hell of a noise. I stood frozen by my door, staring at the figure sitting in _my_ chair out on _my_ balcony. The shape of a head and wide shoulder cast long dark shadows in to my living room. It was sitting with its back to the window, obviously completely unaware of my presence. I stalked silently closer, taking the person in to closer view. The hair was long, pitch black and smoothed back. It was just sitting there, staring out on the small city park. I grabbed what lay closest and stalked closer towards the half open glass door.

"Who the hell are you." I put on my meanest voice as I pushed open the door with my foot and stepped out, weapon raised and muscles tight. The person, which I now saw was a man, turned his head slowly to look at me. The first thing I noticed was his unnaturally blazing green eyes. The second thing I noticed was his strange looking attire. An ensemble of black and green leathery clothes with a cape. His features were smooth and sharp.

"Hello." He spoke gently and silently. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hello? You're in my apartment! Tell me who you are and what you want or I _will_ attack you!" I snapped loudly. The man raised one eyebrow and looked to my hands, raised over my left shoulder.

"I do not know much about you…whatever you are, but I do know that is not referred to as a _weapon_." He purred.

"W…what?" I breathed and glanced quickly up at my hands, clutching…the May edition of Cosmopolitan. Oh nice one, Lily.

"I…I can still do enough damage to make you wish you'd never entered _my_ apartment!" I said, never mind my voice was slightly high pitched. The man stood up excruciatingly slowly until he stood tall and huge in front of me, his stance wide. Sure he was slender, but his body was muscled, strong and so tall he was looking down at me. I dropped my jaw on the floor.

"Who are you, goddammit!" I yelled and the man blinked surprised.

"I… I do not know." He replied silently. He took a step closer.

"I do not know who I am."

* * *

><p>A short start, I know. But I'll promise to make the chapters longer as I go, unless you prefer them short of course. Let me know! ;)<p> 


	2. A name

So many alert notifications already! Yay! :D  
>And thanks for the great review, <strong>Lenore<strong>!

I know this chapter isn't rigged with action, but it's a start, right? Can't jump to the M-rated stuff right away. hehehe. ;)  
>I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2. A NAME<br>**

* * *

><p>"I do not understand this." The black haired man breathed the words and his eyes flickered. He wasn't looking around my apartment, he was searching his mind. I gently pushed him down on the cushioned bench by the coffee table.<p>

"What _do_ you remember?" I took the time studying him as he stayed lost in thought. He had a very pretty, almost boyish face. His nose and chin were narrow and sharp. His black hair looked like silk and was firmly brushed back, following the shape of his skull, all the way down to the nape of his neck.

"I…I do not know. I feel…I believe I am nothing like you." He said thoughtfully. I huffed.

"Why, thank you very much." I grumbled and tried to loosen his cape from his shoulders.

"Forgive me, but I honestly do not know what I am or who I am. I do not even know my own name."

"Loki."

"What?"

"I'm guessing your name is Loki. It says so right here." I held up his cape, showing him the inside. In the neckline "Loki" was embroidered with golden threads. The man, I was guessing Loki, touched it with trembling fingers.

"Loki…" He whispered. His eyes glittered with tears. I knelt by him and looked him in the eyes. They were shining, like emeralds ablaze.

"Very nice stitch work. Either you've lost your memory before or you have a very loving mother." I was trying to be sassy, but it didn't seem to register.

"What is your name?" He whispered. He looked so vulnerable I almost forgot the fact that he had broken in to my apartment.

"Lily." I replied silently.

"Will you allow me to stay here, until I figure out who I am?" His voice trembled lightly and I swallowed.

"Sure. If you tell me how you got in to my place." I smiled carefully and Loki, or whoever, returned the gesture.

"I do not know. I came to myself, sitting out there in the evening sun. But if there ever was a reason for us meeting, I am glad." He wasn't trying to put any moves on me. He wasn't trying to be cocky or smug or flirtatious. Yet it worked. I felt my cheeks flush lightly and I smiled shyly, quickly standing up. Nervously I started folding his green cape and I put it at the end of my sofa.

"I am weary. May I rest for the night?" He sat slightly hunched over and his face looked pale.

"Sure. I only have one bedroom, so…" I started. Loki stood up and bowed before me.

"Your offer is most grateful, thank you Lily." He said gently before he turned and headed in to my bedroom. I was left gaping in disbelief.

"Wow, even this guy is rude." I mumbled to myself, glancing down at my couch. Like hell I was sleeping on that narrow, uncomfortable thing.

I waited an hour, making me something to eat before I brushed my teeth and changed in to my pj's and singlet. I thought about his name as I turned off the lights. _Loki_. There was something familiar about it, but I just couldn't figure out what. As I stopped by my bedroom door I took a deep breath. Very carefully I pushed it open. The curtains weren't pulled close, so the moonlight bathed the room in a gentle, white light. I couldn't quite believe there was a man sleeping in my queen sized bed. The last man sleeping here was…Malcolm. I tip toped inside and noticed his clothes lay scattered on the floor by the foot of the bed. He was sleeping on the far side, with a naked, strong arm over the thin covers. Yeah, that was indeed a…strong, muscled smooth-looking arm. I mentally slapped myself for the all too obvious drooling. I walked over to the empty side and carefully picked up the pillow and the covers. I arranged them on the carpeted floor and lay down. My back would hurt less by sleeping on the floor instead of the couch.

I made a mental note to buy myself a new couch.

* * *

><p>I felt myself slowly lift out of my heavy sleep. I heard the muffled sound of kids playing down in the park below, which I always did on the Saturday mornings. I slowly stretched my arms and arched my back. When the sleep-enhanced numbness in my skin disappeared I noticed it. I was extremely comfortable and warm. I carefully opened one eye, seeing straight out the window, instead of in to my soft lavender-painted wall. I wasn't on the floor. I fought the urge to jump to my feet and scream, that wouldn't do me much good anyways. Instead I turned my head painfully slowly. Yes, I was indeed in my bed. I knew I hadn't been sleepwalking, I never do that. I peaked over at the other side and indeed, there he was, lying on his back sleeping soundly. I noticed his bare, strong shoulders now and again I was dazed by the perfection of his skin. Not a single flaw. I was starting to believe he really wasn't anything like me. I turned to my side and lay back down facing him. It was too easy to get lost in thoughts, staring at him. Even now, after a night's sleep, his hair lay perfectly on his head. He looked so peaceful, but his dark eyelashes quivered lightly, as if he was dreaming.<p>

"Wait….how did I…end up…here…" I mumbled to myself and was sitting upright in a flash.

"I put you there."

"Ah shit!" I screamed and, turning too fast, I fell backwards out of bed with a loud thud.

"…Ouch." I mumbled and grabbed the back of my head. In a flash Loki was on his feet, standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried and I glanced up at him, but just as quickly I was looking awkwardly up in the ceiling.

"Uhm. Yeah. Listen. You're naked." I mumbled, completely mortified by the awkwardness flooding the room.

"Does is bother you?" He asked casually. Well, hell no. I got a glimpse of his… and I'm not bothered at all!

"Well, it's not…normal." I said instead.

"Forgive me." I heard him walk away and I carefully sat up, peaking over the edge of the bed. He pulled on his underwear and turned to me again.

"Why did you sleep on the floor?" He asked and folded his hands, fittingly covering his underwear and his…sex. Yeah, I was still seeing it in my head. The thought of him lifting me up, completely naked, sometime during the night made my heart pound just a tad harder.

"Because you figured you'd take _my_ bed, instead of the couch and I don't like sleeping on the couch, so I slept on the floor, in here, where there's carpets on the floor." I said quickly. It still annoyed me he took the bed without even asking me.

"But…I would not refuse you sleep in your own bed." He said it so matter-of-factly I almost laughed.

"I try not to make it a habit of sleeping in the same bed as men who's illegally entered my apartment." I grumbled and sat up on the bed, tucking the sheets around me. Loki sat down next to me and he took my hand gently between his. I shivered.

"Forgive me, Lily. I seem to have lost more than my memory, I never intended to enter your apartment, to disrespect you or insult you. I shall leave." He stood up and picked up his clothes. I jumped to my feet.

"What? Wait, no…" I sighed heavily and flung my arms out.

"You're staying, Loki. You don't know who you are! Where are you supposed to go? Listen, I'm just as freaked out as you probably are. I'm sorry." I let out a long breath and stared at him. His green eyes glittered curiously towards me and I felt a slight flutter in my stomach.

"You are a good woman, Lily. Thank you." He finally said with a gentle smile.

"Don't mention it. Listen, I've got some clothes lying around you can borrow. That…costume of yours doesn't look too comfortable." I said, glancing down at the leathery pants. Without waiting for a reply I headed to my closet and dug out a shopping bag of clothes I had once bought for Malcolm, but regretted right after, since we had broken up the following day. By broken up I mean kicked his ass out my door. I handed him a pair of dark jeans and a dark green, long sleeved t-shirt with five buttons in the neck. All with the tags still on. I watched him as he curiously studied them and pulled them on. They fitted perfectly and the green shirt really brought his eyes out. I mean _really_. You'd think I'd had this guy in mind when I bought them!

"How do I look?" Loki asked with a crooked smile, obviously noticing my staring. I cleared my throat and looked away, again, embarrassed.

"Good. Looking good." I mumbled. "You can…go to the bathroom and wash up if you want to. I'll get dressed." I felt his eyes on me for what felt like forever and his smile teased me. I really couldn't remember the last time I had gotten embarrassed by a guy before.

"Okay. I will see you shortly." He finally said with a light bob of his head and he left. I let out a long breath and leaned against my closet. I felt dizzy and warm. And extremely silly. I grumbled at myself and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a bra and a red singlet, it was already too warm for me.


	3. Morning glory

**Lenore**, don't EVER stop with your great reviewing! I love it and it completely makes my day! :) Thank you, thank you!  
><strong>TheMomoKitSume (Kitt)<strong>, I'm so glad you like how I bring the characters out, I still have Loki fresh in mind from "Thor" (saw it for the 2nd time last night) and I hope I can keep, keeping it fresh! ;D Thanks a million for your review! :)  
><strong>Addorment<strong>, I'm interested to see that as well. ;) Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>3. Morning Glory<br>**

* * *

><p>"Did you sleep alright?" I asked as I entered the living room where Loki was standing looking out the balcony window.<p>

"I think so. Though I did have some dreams." He said thoughtful.

"Anything that helped your memory?" Loki shook his head slowly.

"I am not sure. There were images of…flashes. Explosions. Fighting, I think. But nothing I could make out clearly." His voice sounded thick with worry and I walked to him, gently touching his arm.

"It's going to come back to you. I'm sure." He turned to me and though his eyes were glittering with tears he smiled.

"And I am sure there was a reason for me ending up here." He was so close I could just reach up on my toes and kiss him. Woah, back it up Lily!

"I'll…I'll go make some breakfast." I stuttered and hurried to the kitchen before I would make a complete fool of myself. I was starting to feel those 7 months of being single.

I got started on my normal Saturday breakfast; scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit smoothie. When I was putting fruit in the blender for the smoothies Loki came up behind me.

"What is this?" He asked, curiously watching me as I put the fruit in with the yoghurt.

"Smoothie. You never had any?"

"I do not know." He replied, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, it's basically just fruit and yoghurt, sometimes ice. It's healthy and yummy." I explained as I moved to take down two tall glasses.

"Interesting." I heard Loki say before I heard the loud buzzing of the blender.

"No don't!" I called, but it was a second too late. Even though he quickly redrew his finger from the button it had still sent fruit and yoghurt straight up and splatting on the wall and the shelves over the counter.

"Oh, wow, I…smoothie looks dangerous." Loki said and wrinkled his nose at the mess he created. I, naturally, burst out laughing.

"Well, you usually put a lid on before you push the button." I said and pointed to the plastic lid next to the blender.

"Oh." Was Loki's brilliant reply, only making me laugh even harder.

"Yeah, otherwise mess." I said between laughs. Loki grinned at me.

"Oh, you find this amusing?" He said. I wiped my eyes, still laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"I've never laughed this hard in forever!" I said. I caught on to Loki's mischievous grin a tad too late. He scooped up a handful yoghurt from the counter and tossed it straight in my face. I gasped, while Loki took over the laughing.

"Oh really?" I growled and grabbed the half full cup of yoghurt next to me. Loki's eyes grew wide and I tossed it at him. Splat. I chuckled and Loki grinned, licking his lips.

"It's yummy." He said and smacked his lips.

"Alright then!" I said and grabbed a bunch of smashed up strawberries and tossed it at him. This made him growl, though his crooked grin told me he wasn't actually mad. He grabbed a handful of grapes from a bowl.

"Oh, no no, easy now." I said chuckling, raising my hands up defensively. But, as expected, he rubbed the grapes on my forehead. The juices trickled down my cheeks and in to my mouth. Loki grinned like an eager child and I reached for my round of fruit. But I didn't find anything.

"Oh, out of ammo?" Loki teased. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. I wiped yoghurt of my face and smeared it out on his while chuckling like a kid who's just rang a doorbell and bailed. My chuckling quickly subsided when Loki caught my finger between his lips and slowly sucked the yoghurt off it.

"This tastes good too." He whispered and licked his lips. My breath shivered as I finally was able to draw it.

"It's…the same." I whispered.

"Yet it tasted better." Loki smiled and touched my chin. I was having serious problems with figuring out if I should say something clever or lift up on my toes and kiss him. Unfortunately my phone eliminated all my choices.

"What is that infernal noise?" Loki spun around and glared around the room, fists balled up and lip curled back in to a snarl.

"Hey, All-American Rejects and 'Gives you hel'l is not noise! And, where have you been? It's my phone! Jeez!" I wasn't really annoyed with him. I was annoyed with the fact that I knew that it was Malcolm calling.

"Agh, I'm covered in yoghurt." I mumbled as I reached down for my phone. I somehow managed to put it on speaker with my pinky finger, leaving a pink stain on the button.

"What, Malcolm!" I snapped.

"Heeeey, Lily. 'Sup?" 'Sup? Who the hell was he trying to be now?

"I'm kinda busy, Malcolm." I suppressed a moan. Loki had come up behind me and, leaning over my shoulder, looking at my phone, I felt his warm breath against my ear.

"I thought we could hang out and go to that café you like so much." Malcolm was really trying, I would give him that.

"Is that your mate?" Loki asked, loudly. I spun around and waved my arms, hushing him as silently as I could.

"Who…who is that?" Malcolm asked tensely and I slapped my forehead.

"Lily, who is that!" Oh, I had to come up with something good or he would be over here in ten minutes.

"My landlord, fixing a light switch. And no Malcolm, I don't want to go out with you, not now, not ever. Leave me alone!" I hit the off button before he got a chance to reply.

"He does not sound like a nice guy." Loki said matter-of-factly and I turned to him and smacked him over the chest.

"Why did you have to talk? Now he's gonna be harassing me about you for weeks! God, we've been broken up for months now and he still won't leave me alone!" I moaned annoyed.

"So…he is _not_ you mate?" Loki asked curiously.

"No, he's not my…mate." I answered carefully and studied his slightly eager eyes. His warm stare was making me dizzy.

"I'll…go wash up." I mumbled under my breath and slipped past him, hurrying to the bathroom.

I washed up quickly enough; luckily my top and my hair had been more or less saved from any mess. When I left I almost ran in to Loki, standing just outside my bathroom door.

"Oh, hi. I'm done. You can wash up." I said, almost nervously. Why was this guy freaking me out?

"Thank you, Lily." Loki replied with a gentle smile before he went over to wash of his own mess. I stayed by the door, sneaking peaks at him. He pulled of his shirt, since it was stained with yoghurt and I could've sworn my heart stopped in pure delight. I would never grow tired of looking at him. When he finished up he pulled his wet fingers through his hair and I had to run back to the kitchen to avoid whimpering like a puppy. I quickly finished preparing what was left of breakfast and sat it all out on the dining table. I whipped up my laptop, in case there would be any more awkward silences or stares.

"It smells really good." Loki sat down across from me and smiled. I couldn't talk. He was bare-chested. I just wasn't able to form any sensible words. Luckily Loki turned his attention to the food and was busy with that for the next 10 minutes. I on the other hand was busy with other stuff. I clicked my way in to Google's search engine and typed in "Loki". What I got back made my hair stand on end. Of course! I knew this! Loki, the God of Mischief. Thor, the thunder God's brother. I saw a million ancient Nordic images, stories and even cartoons. I glanced up at…Loki. He couldn't be. Come on. A Norse God? On earth? For real? Riiiight. Yet…I wasn't able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.


	4. Take a walk with me

**Lenore,** your reviews are not only so positive and inspirational, they are also very, very helpful! Thank you a million times over! :) I'm really taking your advice in to consideration, I know I have a tendency to rush when it comes to relationships in my stories. ;) I'm trying really hard to avoid that now. ;P But do remember that most of this is all in Lily's head. She might confess that she's falling head over heels, but that doesn't necessarily mean she will act on it anytime soon. But, I can't promise anything! My characters take on a life of their own in the end.. :D  
>I am currently in love with a gentler, sweeter side of Loki, but I think I need to tune that down a bit soon, I know. :D<br>I hope you won't ever stop with your devotion to my story, I love it! :) And don't be afraid to rip me to shreds if you're not happy with it.. ;)

* * *

><p>Okay, so what I'm going to try to do is make my "own" version of the "Avengers" movie. None of us have seen it yet, so, based on the trailer, I'm going to make my own twist of what happens between "Thor" and "Avengers", leading up to what we already can tell from the (amazing) trailer.<br>I'm bringing on a few other already known characters, just to make it a bit more authentic. Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson will be introduced shortly!

I hope you liiiiiike! Let me know what you think!  
>(I know it's a bit short, sorry!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4. TAKE A WALK WITH ME<br>**

* * *

><p>After breakfast I cleaned up and opened up the balcony door. The heat in the room was most certainly not created by the sun alone. I glanced over at Loki, sitting by the dining table lost in thought. I was forced to give him another shirt to cover up his flawless, touchable skin. At least I figured it was touchable. The new one was identical to the first, but white.<p>

I stepped outside and sniffed the wind, clearing my mind. But when I tripped on something and almost banged my head on the railing my head was pretty foggy again.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I had tripped in a…staff or something. It was partially hidden under a ragged carpet.

"Uhm…Loki?" I called. He was by me in a flash.

"Are you okay, Lily?" He asked.

"Yes, but…what's that?" I nodded towards the cane-like object. It was bigger than any cane I'd seen and it looked like wood, but it wasn't. It couldn't be, wood didn't look this smooth and light. Loki frowned and stared down at it.

"I…do not know." He said lowly.

"Pick it up." I said, nudging him.

"Is it mine?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Well it sure as hell isn't mine!" I took a step back and shook my head. Loki stared at the object for a second before he leaned down, slowly, carefully wrapping his slender fingers around the smooth middle part of the cane. Nothing happened really. It was just a cane.

"Okay, looks harmless enough." I said, letting out a long breath. Why was I so worried? Loki moved the cane from one hand to the other and back again. He looked mesmerized.

"I know this." He whispered under his breath.

"What do you remember?" I asked eagerly. Loki shook his head.

"I don't think I remember anything, this just feels like…it belongs to me." Loki turned to me and his already mesmerizing eyes were glittering with such intensity I forgot to breathe.

"Thank you." He said gently and once again he touched under my chin with his thumb. I felt myself blush, smiling like a silly schoolgirl.

"Nah, I didn't do much, really." I said shyly.

"Oh you did plenty!" Loki smiled and looked proudly at his cane. "I found this, which hopefully will solve some of the pieces in my missing memory." He bumped the cane down in to the concrete floor. An insanely loud and white flash burst from the split top and smashed forcefully in to the concrete ceiling, sending dust and pieces of concrete in to our heads. I screamed and covered my head, ducking away. When the dust and noise settled our scared breathing filled the silence.

"What…the hell….!" I breathed. My chest felt tight and my heart was racing. I dared to peak up and I saw a big, black crater in my balcony ceiling.

"I…I…" Loki stuttered, staring just as shocked up as I was.

"Okay, we're putting this right back under the carpet." I said tightly and extremely carefully took the cane from Loki's clutching hand. Like it was a bomb I slowly and gently pushed it under the carpet in the corner. When I got up and turned to Loki with a relaxing breath he grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

"I will never…never do anything to harm you again, Lily." His voice was a whisper, but tight. His hands moved from my hands and up my arms until he gently cupped my cheeks.

"I swear to you." He whispered. I was opening a closing my mouth like a goldfish. My mind screamed _Okay! Take care of me forever! Knight in shining armor! Yaaay!_ Alright, that I made sure to keep to myself. Cue awkward silence.

"I believe you, Loki." I whispered finally.

"Would you like to go for a walk? It's such a pretty day, it would be a shame to waste it in here." I asked, feeling the sun's rays on my skin.

"I would love to." Loki's smile really, really, badly melted my heart!

I put on a loose shirt over my singlet, got my keys and without even thinking of it, I took Loki's hand.

"Let's go." I said, smiling up at him. Loki didn't seem to dislike my gesture at all, but by the time we got down and outside my hand was feeling lonely again. I didn't dare take his hand again, so I dug my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Let's go to the park, it's quieter there." I said, noticing how jumpy Loki seemed whenever a car would pass.

The park was indeed quiet and peaceful. The grass was soft and lush with moist and the trees swayed slowly in the mild breeze. Some kids were playing down by the water, chasing after a couple of ducks. We walked slowly past them in silence, but at least it didn't feel uncomfortable now.

"You are very beautiful, Lily." Even though he spoke tenderly I almost tripped in my own feet. I glanced at him, realizing now that he had been staring at me and still were.

"Oh…thank you." There was almost no sound in my words. I tried to remember if I had ever felt like this before, like, with Malcolm. But I couldn't. For all I knew my counting of days didn't start before I found Loki on my balcony. My shoulder brushed against his arm and then I felt his fingers gently search out mine. I dropped my hand from my pocket and soon enough my fingers were braided tightly with his.

* * *

><p><em><span>In a van, not too far away<span>_.

"I think I have something here." Mike Landen usually found his work for S.H.I.E.L.D pretty damn boring, but after the massive episode in New Mexico he had finally realized that there was nothing boring about S.H.I.E.L.D. Now he watched the couple strolling along the waterline on the other side of the park through a powerful binocular.

"The energy-readings are shifting and absolutely not normal." Another agent, Abe Dove, tapped his pen on the computer screen.

"Hm. Indeed. The readings look very similar to the one's we saw in New Mexico a while back. Did this just happen?"

"No, sir, that happened about 20 minutes ago, but the energy seems to be following…that guy." Abe nodded towards the screen showing what Mike was seeing through the binoculars.

"It seems we may have found the one we are looking for." Their leader, their boss was able to look strong and tall, even though he, like they, was sitting slightly hunched over in the van. Agent Phil Coulson knew just who to contact.

"Get my Nick Fury." He said tightly.


	5. Shield my secret

**Lenore**, yet another great review, your words are priceless, everytime you've reviewed I get a new dash of inspiration! :) Indeed true about the horned helmet. Only Loki and Eric can pull that off. ;))  
>I'll do my best at keeping Loki's personailty balanced, since he had no memory I will at least be able to keep him <em>almost<em> normal and gentle. ;) Until further notice that is. hehehe.  
>S.H.I.E.L.D. will be very much present in the future as well!<p>

**Violeta27**, Thank you thank you! I do like to write in first-person actually, as you will notice with my other fics as well. :D  
>I will do my very best to drag it out and leave them to suffer a bit, though it is hard, come on, it's LOKI for crying out loud. Haha! ;D<br>I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a gazillion! :P

* * *

><p><strong>5. Shield my secret<br>**

* * *

><p>It was dusk by the time we got back home. I didn't realize how many hours we had spent out before I saw the big, yellow disk touch the skyscrapers on its way down. I was almost ashamed to admit it, after such short time, but I knew I could be falling for this strange, dark haired man with no memory and strange…blasting objects. But, besides the weird parts, he was gentle, mellow and sweet. He had, during the day, figured out how much he loved to make me laugh. He would trick me or tease me, making me believe he had disappeared, just to pop up on my other side. It was like it came natural for him. Hell, for all I knew he was a circus artist. I did laugh though, a lot. And when I did his eyes blasted green sparks.<br>But I had to be careful. If I didn't watch myself I would end up doing something I would regret. This felt too nice to allow it to break. For a second I caught myself wishing he would never regain his memory. Who knew what dark, dirty secrets could surface then.

* * *

><p><em>S.H.I.E.L.D.<em>

"How should we handle this?" Agent Coulson rested his hands on the table.

"Tell me what you observed again." Nick Fury was a menacingly looking man. He always wore black, with a long, black coat. His eye-patch covered something Coulson didn't have any desire to see. He took a deep breath.

"We registered a massive energy reading in the area we were set to surveil." He pointed to an area on the map spread out on the table in front of him.

"Shortly after my agents noticed a man who seemed to have the same energy signature as…'Donald Blake'. Thor. And he was with a girl." Coulson watched Fury, but the S.H.I.E.L.D director showed no sign of surprise, shock or disbelief. In his line of work you were done with surprises on the first day at work.

"Do we know who the girl is?" He asked flatly.

"No sir, but we are working on that as we speak." Fury nodded thoughtfully.

"Keep him under surveillance. If he is showing no signs of attacking, planning or any form of danger there's no need to overreact. At least not yet. We're still trying to reach Thor, but it seems his link with earth has been broken. Hopefully Jane Foster will be able to help." Coulson forced himself to not roll his eyes.

"Miss Foster will just be in our way." He allowed himself to say. Fury drilled his one eye in to him.

"Miss Foster will do anything to get him back." He retorted darkly.

"Of course sir." Coulson answered silently. Without another word Coulson got up and left the room through the mirrored, sliding doors.

"So what are we doing? Abe and Mike stood impatiently outside, waiting for new orders. Both hoped it involved this new, strange guy.

"We'll continue surveillance. In the meantime Fury will try to get a hold of Thor. Let's move." He said without stopping and the two agents followed right at his heels.

"Hey! Coulson, right? How are things! Don't really care. Seen Fury?" Coulson ground his teeth together at the sight of the man talking.

"In the conference room. Nice to see you again, Mr. Stark." The words came tight-lipped. Tony Stark grinned cheekily and patted him on the shoulder.

"Wish I could say the same." He said before passing him with his ever so annoying strut.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily's place<span>_

"Are you okay, Loki?" I had for the last hour sat by and watched Loki lost in worried thoughts. When I finally dared to speak he seemed to jump at the sound of my voice.

"I know nothing of this world." He said darkly. I carefully moved closer and reached out for his hand. He pulled away.

"I know nothing of myself, my past or this world. I cannot remember anything." He stared down on the carpet and his face was tight, like cut stone.

"I…I wish I could help you, I really do." I whispered. Loki looked up and smiled solemnly at me.

"You are helping me, Lily. You are letting me stay here, until I figure this out. That is plenty of help." His voice was tender. I thought about the pictures I had found on Google. The stories. I knew he had alabaster skin, amazing green eyes and a body free of imperfections, but he couldn't be a God. That was just too…off. If only I could dig deeper in to this. Search places I wouldn't be able to find on Google.

I smacked my head as the realization hit me. _I am such an idiot!_ Come Monday morning I could be able, if I was really lucky, to dig out some facts. This had gotten me thinking about a big ruckus down in New Mexico a few months ago…

"I feel a bit tired." Loki's voice brought me back to reality and I blinked.

"Oh, sure. That's fine." I said in a whisper. Loki looked curiously at me.

"Well…I guess I should sleep in the couch tonight then. So you can sleep in your bed." He said with a light smile.

"Uhm. Okay, that's fine. If you want to I mean." I cleared my throat and got up.

"I'll just go and wash up then." I hurried to the bathroom and closed the door securely behind me. Holy crap, I had almost invited him to sleep in my bedroom! With me in it! Now that's just the 7 months talking, Lily. Snap out of it. Think of Malcolm. Didn't take him long to start treating you like crap the minute you spread your legs for him. _Men. _I grumbled to myself. I quickly washed up and changed in to my pj's and singlet and got some linen, covers and a pillow from a closet in the hallway.

"Here you go." I said and placed it all on the bed. As I started tucking in the corners of the sheet Loki came over and helped me. Silently we worked to make his bed and he matched my every movement. Like some strange, silent dance. When we were done he looked at me with a grateful smile.

"Sweet dreams, Lily." He whispered.

"You too, Loki."

* * *

><p>The scream ripped me straight from my heaviest sleep in to pulse-racing awareness. I was sitting bolt upright before I even knew I had moved. The scream was a dark, fearful, angry roar.<p>

"Loki…!" I breathed and flung the covers aside and without any concern for my own safety, since it sounded like he was being murdered, I dove for the door and ran in to the living room. Loki was halfway sitting, his scream and his tense body forced his spine to curb.

"Brother, please!" He begged, talking to his dream.

"Loki!" I whimpered scared and kneeled by his head. Another soul shattering scream and he was awake, grabbing my hand which I rested on his fluttering chest.

"Loki, it's okay!" His hand squeezed mine so hard it turned numb. His eyes were desperately scared, filling with tears. His breath was fast and he was so warm my fingers almost burned. I cupped his cheek with one hand and forced him to meet my eyes.

"You are safe, Loki. It was just a dream." I said gently and I didn't move before he started to calm down. Tears trickled down his pale cheeks.

"My brother betrayed me." He whispered with a shivering voice. I knew he didn't really remember anything, his confusion was written all over his face.

"It's okay Loki. Just a dream." I whispered. His hands were trembling and I grabbed hold of him.

"Come on." I said, pulling him up.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked shaking.

"Somewhere I know you'll sleep sounder and better." I pulled him with me to my bedroom and helped him down on my bed. He was so shook up I had to literally tuck him in before I got in myself. I had barely closed my eyes before Loki whispered to me.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"The goodness in you is more than I deserve." I reached out my hand and he grabbed it.

"Don't be silly, Loki." I whispered with a smile. I felt him move next to me and without thinking I turned over on my side with my back to him and allowed him to crawl up behind me and embrace me. But I didn't fall asleep before I heard his breathing go slow and deep and I knew he was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><em><span>Monday morning.<span>_

"Are you going to be okay? Alone?" I was fluttering around the room, getting dressed, Loki stood, like some old-fashioned gentleman with his hands on his back, smiling at me.

"I will be fine on my own. During the hours you will be away I am sure I can manage to occupy my mind with something." His eyes glittered mischievously.

"Don't try out the blender again please." I said eyeing him.

"That volatile thing I will let be." He answered with a laugh.

"Okay then. I won't be long!" I said as I hurried out the door.

I felt my heart race as I hurried to my car. I was actually nervous now. Like what I would find would confirm my thoughts. Crazy, unlikely thoughts.

No one really knew that I worked as a hacker in a major government firm. My job was usually made up of hacking hackers. Taking down others who tried to infiltrate our system. Only now I was going to be the one to hack in to the government's top secret facility. S.H.I.E.L.D.


	6. Keep me safe

Your rewiews make me blush! :D And even more so, they are constructive and helpfull, which I am rally grateful for! Thanks to you all! **anikasaotome (this one made me SMIIIILE!), I. C. 2014, Janiegirly07 (I hope I've fixed the issue you mentioned! ;)), Violeta27 (yet another superb reviews! Thaaaank you!) **Don't ever stop! You are all fueling my inspiration. :)

New chapter! Enjoy you guys! This one got a bit long, I got carried away. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>6. Keep me safe<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hey Tom." I rushed passed my colleague with a nervous smile hoping he wouldn't stop me and ask what I was doing today. Not that I had anything to worry about, today, like any other day, Tom barely bothered to look up to greet me. No one really noticed me. Just like any other day then.<p>

I made my way to an empty office, out of sight from any prying eyes. We never had an office that was just ours. We took whatever spot was free every day. I quickly opened my laptop and started it while I hooked up the wires that connected me to the general system. I knew I was better than anyone here. I knew how to do to dodge the primal security system. Within the next five minutes I had placed myself behind a wall of invisibility. But it only gave me about fifteen minutes to work. I wasted no time.

"Okay. Let's see…" I mumbled to myself as I decrypted and unlocked the codes keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. away from the public eye. Quickly enough I was in. I tried to avoid all the other interesting things inside S.H.I.E.L.D., like a guy they called Captain America, from the second world war. A scientist turning into a green freak. I didn't have time to get distracted. It was easy enough to find the New Mexico-file. It was marked as top priority. What met me was nothing short of astonishing. They had actually encountered the Norse God Thor and his hammer, Mjolnir. There had been a rather out-of-this-world fight in the tiny town Puente Antigua, involving Thor, four other God-warriors and a huge, fire-blasting metal monster. The images were pretty disturbing. And solid proof. If S.H.I.E.L.D. had photos and facts about this then there was no denying it. There really was a Norse God called Thor who visited earth. Then there was a Norse God called Loki. The protocol from an interrogation they had of Thor, for the moment called Donald Blake for some reason, spoke of his brother Loki on several occasions. Okay, it was about time to realize the truth. Loki was real. I drew my breath deeply and shut the program down, quickly removing myself from any site causing me danger.

* * *

><p>"I've got some spare days over so I'm taking two weeks off." I popped my head in to my boss' office. I had always been his favorite, so I knew this wouldn't be any problem.<p>

"Okay, Lily. Is…something wrong?" Adrian looked worried at me.

"What? No, I'm fine." I answered, maybe a bit too quickly. Adrian frowned.

"You look pale. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Adrian I'm fine. Just got some family coming over, so I'm in need of some time off." I forced myself to smile calmly and finally Adrian smiled.

"Have a good time, Lil. Call me if you need more!"

"Thanks a million boss-man! Bye!" I grinned and waved before I hurried back out, not able to breathe out before the elevator doors dinged and I could walk out in to the clear air outside.

Okay. So…okay. What to do now? If Loki really, really were this Norse God, yeah I was still doubting my own eyes, then S.H.I.E.L.D. would want their hands on him. And I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The only thing I knew about S.H.I.E.L.D was their extreme interest in the paranormal and a kind of higher espionage and that they were a security directorate. And whether they wanted Loki for the better or worse part of that job I wasn't all too sure.

By the time I had gotten back home I had made my decision. Unless S.H.I.E.L.D wanted Loki for his own protection I would keep him from them. Loki wasn't doing anyone any harm, so why should they care where he is?

"Okay, I really need to get me a smaller bag." I grumbled as I searched the bottom for my house-keys.

"Ah! I am victorious once again!" I exclaimed as I got the keys out and unlocked the door.

"Hey Loki!" I said with a smile. Loki was standing in the middle of the living room, smiling at me, as if he hadn't moved since I left. I dropped my bag by the kitchen counter.

"Hello Lily."

"Fuck!" The voice was coming from behind me and I screamed, spinning around. Loki was standing by the door, smiling.

"What the fuck?" I turned my head, seeing…Loki in my living room. Two Loki's?

"What the hell is going on!" I felt my entire body ripple and I nervously glanced at the Loki by the door. He kept smiling, actually grinning now, with pride?

"I just discovered this! I…I do not know how, but I can project an image of myself! Actually, several images." He glanced pleased towards the bathroom door and I followed his stare, almost too scared of what I would find. Another Loki came in to view, this one smiling too. I shook my head and backed in to the kitchen counter.

"It is pretty magnificent, isn't it?" The Loki by the door spoke proudly and grinned, his eyes sparkling. The three Loki's stepped closer to me, eager and proud.

"Please Loki! Stop!" I exclaimed and covered my face with my hands. I was trembling and it felt like I was stuck in a tiny locked room, unable to escape a threat closing in.

"Lily?" I heard him say.

"Please stop!" I sobbed.

"It's okay Lily. They are gone." Loki was close now and he gently took around me. I whimpered and pressed my face against his chest. I didn't like it. I didn't like it a bit. Magical staff, projecting images of himself. I was starting to feel like he could be able to hurt me, if he wanted to.

"Do not fear, Lily." Loki's voice was tender and he slowly stroke my hair.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered, as if he had read my thoughts.

"Please, please, please, don't ever do that again!" I sniffled and looked up at him.

"I promise." Loki's smile was all love now and his eyes had mellowed down to a warm glow.

"How were you even able to…" I stopped myself. I knew now that the information in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database was accurate. But I wasn't ready to tell him. Loki didn't seem to notice my hesitation. He was still in a daze himself.

"I do not know! I only closed my eyes and focused, trying to search my mind for any memory that could help and all of a sudden I…stood in front of myself." He explained eagerly. He smiled proudly and took hold of my shoulders.

"I must be something quite magnificent, Lily, to be able to do this. I knew I didn't belong in this world. Now I only have to figure out where I _do_ belong." He said. I knew he was something great. Not just because of what I'd read, but also because of what I felt when I was near him. He really was something magnificent. Or maybe that tingling feeling in my skin was something else…

"Loki…" I heard myself whisper and his lips grew closer to mine. Or maybe I was moving closer to his.

"Lily! Lily, are you here?" I jumped at the loud banging on my door. I almost screamed in frustration.

"Who is that?" Loki's voice was tight and he glared at the door.

"It's…It's Malcolm. My ex." I grumbled as I headed to the door.

"What the hell do you want, Malcolm!" I yelled at the closed door.

"Open up, Lily! Right this minute!" Oh, so now he's lecturing me? Just because I wanted to see his expression, I opened.

"It's unlocked, moron." I grumbled at him. Malcolm had always been a sight. Too bad his ruffled, sandy hair, dark eyebrows and squared torso didn't match that intolerable, rude, male chauvinistic, possessive personality. He crossed his arms, as if that would make him look any more dangerous and angry.

"I wanna know who this guy is." He said, his breath was labored, as it used to get when he was stressed out or angry.

"What guy?" I asked, crossing my own arms.

"That _land lord_ who's still in your apartment, Lily!" He almost yelled at me. Okay, that was it.

"What the hell, Malcolm! Are you spying on me? What the hell gave you _that_ right!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Lily? Inviting strange guys in to your apartment? I knew you were cheap but that's even low for you." Malcolm growled at me. I gave him the finger. The one thing he hated the most. In two long strides he was in my face, ready to smack me. Been there, done that. Only this time he never got the chance before he was dangling several feet up in the air. His face changed from anger to pure fear and he was whimpering and kicking his feet like a child while Loki was holding him straight up, by one hand around the collar of his shirt.

"You have two choices. One; I throw you of the balcony and you die. Two; I snap your neck and you die." Loki growled through clenched teeth. I stared at him, completely stunned by the change in his face. His features had turned sharp, his lips narrowed, with his upper lip curled back in a hateful snare. His eyes were narrow and blasting cold, green hate at a pale white Malcolm. He raised his other hand and pressed it against Malcolm's opposite cheek. I jumped forward, grabbing his arm.

"Loki, no!" I exclaimed. His arm didn't even shake with the weight of Malcolm and now he turned to look at me.

"I will kill him for you, Lily." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"No! No, you will do no such thing! Killing someone is illegal, Loki! Put him down!" I said, firmly holding on to his hand.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked. I glanced up at Malcolm. He was whimpering like a scared child, his skin was almost see-through and his eyes were bulging out of his head. He had already been scared out of his own skin.

"Yes, I am sure, Loki. Put him down." I said as calmly as I could while staring at Loki. Reluctantly he put him down. Malcolm's legs were more jelly than bones and he tripped backwards, landing on his butt.

"Get the hell out of here Malcolm and don't ever come back." I said firmly before slamming the door shut, missing his foot by inches.

"Loki! What did you do that for?" I realized my voice was slightly over-pitched, so I did a number out of crossing my arms and drawing my breath deeply.

"He assaulted you, Lily." Loki spoke rather calmly, though I did notice the fury that still lingered in his eyes.

"Yes, well…you can't just up and attack people like that!" I continued.

"He attacked you. If anyone is to blame here, Lily, it is him." His soft, British accent made everything sound reasonable. I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Well, now…now he's gonna press charges! Oh, now I'll never get rid of him!" I tossed my arms up in the air and groaned. Loki simply smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked angrily.

"He will not be bothering you again, Lily. If there is one thing I know for sure it is the fear I smelled on him. He will never set foot here again, I assure you." Something in his voice told me that was all true. Very true. Scarily true. Loki chuckled and gently took hold of my chin.

"If I was sent here for one reason that reason must be to protect you." He said gently. That was fine by me.

* * *

><p><em><span>One block away.<span>_

"Mister Johnson?" Malcolm stopped dead in his tracks, startled out of his fuming thoughts about the stranger in Lily's apartment.

"What." He grumbled displeased at the sight of the black-suited man in front of him. If Lily had sent the feds on him he would make sure to destroy her as soon as he got the chance. The smooth looking man smiled and removed his shades.

"I'm agent Coulson. Could you come with me please?"


	7. Touched, then taken

**Lexicon, **thanks for your reviews! :) :) Indeed they will be in a world of hurt if he starts remembering. ;) And yes, in the Avengers trailer he do seem uber pissed and I'm making my own version of WHY he's so pissed off. ;) So stay tuned! :D

**Janiegirly07,** thanks for sticking around! :) :) :) Something big is happening, yes. It's starting right now..! ;)

**Anikasaotome,** Hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long! ;) Soooo happy you like it so much, I hope you'll stick around!

* * *

><p><strong>7. Touched, then taken<br>**

* * *

><p>"Her name's Lily Harris. She's 26, she's born in….uh…D.C. I think. Her hobbies are…"<p>

"I'm not really interested in her hobbies, Mister Johnson. What is her occupation?" Agent Coulson could literally feel his energy being sucked out of him by this man, but he knew he was important. Anything to get information on the girl they had seen with the mystery man. Malcolm looked at him with uninterested eyes.

"I have no clue. She works for some firm in the government. Computer-stuff. She never told me anything." He said and crossed his arms, sinking further down in the seat. He glanced at himself in the mirrored walls surrounding them, knowing full well there were people on the other side who could see him. Agent Coulson was interested now.

"The government?" He said. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you, Mister Johnson." Coulson said and stood up. Now Malcolm was alert and he sat up.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

"Just wait here, Mister Johnson." And without another glance at the High school jock-personification, Coulson left him alone in the mirrored room.

"She could be in our system already. Apparently she works for the government, involving computers. Scan every system for a Lily Harris and go back the last five years. Let's see how long she's been present and how good she is." Coulson handed the information to Abe, who nodded eagerly, ready to get his big break-through in S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe one day Coulson would actually look him in the eyes. Just then Nick Fury came out of his huge, black van and Coulson stood up straight as he entered the makeshift field-room. When he saw a slight smile on Fury's face he knew they'd had a break-through.

"We've found him." Was all Fury needed to say.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

I didn't know what had woken me from my sleep on the couch. Not before I opened my eyes. The room was dark, the sun had set while I had slept. Above me, dancing around in the air, was five bubble-like orbs, like glowing dots. Different, soft colors swam inside the bubbles and I was completely mesmerized. They twirled around each other and flew back and forth in circles, like tiny birds. I didn't have to shout out in fear or even wonder who was doing this. I smiled to myself.

"They are beautiful, Loki." I whispered. I pulled myself up in a seated position and the orbs swirled down to me. Loki was perched on the armrest of the couch by my feet. His hands moved slowly in the air, manipulating the orbs. His smile was gentle, almost childlike. His fingers stretched and he moved them in a small circle, as if he was caressing the orbs and just then they glided down and brushed my cheeks. It felt like warm velvet, making my skin prickle gently and I chuckled.

"I wish I knew what magnificent being I was." Loki whispered in awe as the orbs slowly dissolved by a slow motion of his hand. I felt a sting in my stomach and I sat up straight. The dissolving orbs drizzled down in my lap like fine glitter.

"Loki." My voice was barely a whisper and Loki sank down in front of me.

"I wish you could see the world as I see it, Lily." He smiled and gently cupped my face.

"It's more than just this. It's more than what you can see, I can feel it pulling at me." His green eyes, even now in the darkness, sparkled like the emeralds they were. His face was so close to mine I could feel his heat radiate towards me. I trembled lightly.

"Lily…" His voice was barely a whisper as he moved closer. I sat dead silent, letting him embrace me and pull me closer. His lips were surprisingly soft against mine. They had the same velvety feeling as the orbs and it was easy to let the world around vanish in a blissful darkness. I sat up and draped my arms around his shoulders. The air was thickening around us and I truly enjoyed the simple sound of our breathing deepening. To hell with common sense. My body was screaming for him now and I felt how his body tightened and pressed closer to mine. With great ease Loki lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, not once letting go of his lips. As he carried me to the bedroom I noticed in the corner of my eye new glowing orbs, multiplying over and over.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier, S.H.I.E.L.D.<span>_

"Coulson!" Abe stood up so fast his chair flew backwards, stopping at his colleague, Mike's feet. Coulson was behind in within seconds, knowing full well that when Abe was this loud spoken he had found something.

"I've found her! She does work for the government and she does work with computers. She's a hacker, mostly she deals with other hackers, keeping them from getting to sensitive information. Only…she's recently done some hacking herself. In to our files." Abe glanced up at Coulson. His face was slowly turning to stone.

"I was able to follow her trail through quite a few extensive shielding programs in to S.H.I.E.L.D. And…she entered the New Mexico file." The words made Coulson's jaw work rhythmically.

"That means she knows who her guest is. That means we need to act. Now." Coulson said darkly. With the flick of his hand three agents stood up and awaited orders of extraction.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily and Loki.<span>_

I've never been so content, just making out with someone. We never seemed to be able to get any further. We lay on the bed, closely intertwined. Fingers braiding with fingers, warm hands stroking slowly over whatever bare skin we could find. Lips swollen and warm against each other. Loki rolled me over on my back and just the feel of his body over mine made me dizzy.

"Lily…" He whispered my name like a hot wind blowing over water.

"I've never been with a woman like you." He whispered tenderly against my cheek. I smiled dreamily.

"How do you know? You have no memory." I whispered. Loki looked at me, fireworks danced in his eyes.

"I would remember, if I had ever felt like this before." He whispered hotly and I believed him. It was like I was seeing straight through his eyes and in to his very soul and he did undoubtedly the same with me.

"Undress me." I heard myself whisper and though the words were extremely straight forward I didn't feel shy or uncomfortable at all. All I wanted was to feel his body pressed against mine. I lay back down, letting Loki slowly unbutton my shirt. Just as his fingers brushed the skin on my chest we both heard what sounded like thunder. I was sitting bolt upright and Loki went rigid. It wasn't thunder. Someone was breaking in to my apartment!

"Loki!" I gasped as I heard the door being smashed to pieces. Within seconds the bedroom door was kicked open and a flood of black-dressed men, looking like soldiers out of a war movie, poured in to the room. Loki's mood changed instantly and he roared in fury, at his feet in seconds.

"Freeze!" One of the masked soldiers roared and five of them turned huge, automatic weapons at him. I saw Loki raise his arm, palm out and I knew what he could do.

"Loki, don't!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. Loki grabbed me and yanked me up so I was shielded behind him. A suited man came in to view behind the wall of soldiers.

"Take him." He said calmly and before either one of us could react one of the soldiers had fired his weapon, sending what looked like two thin wires at Loki. He spasmed and collapsed on the floor. I was too shocked to react. I stared scared from Loki to the suited man. His stare was dead and his face expressionless.

"What the hell did you do?" I finally was able to scream and fell by Loki's head. I barely got to touch him before I was violently pushed away and Loki was picked up by two of the soldiers.

"No!" My strength came just as much as a surprise to me as it did to them. I managed to hit one of them standing behind me, in the face and I dashed after the men carrying out Loki. They caught up with me within three steps and held me back.

"You need to stay here, Miss Harris. For your own safety." The suited man said. I got my hand free just long enough to hit him hard across the cheek.

"You let him go or I swear I will kill you!" I screamed, tears blinding me. The suited man, except for the reddening cheek, remained calm and he gave me a small, tight-lipped smile.

"I would like to see you try, Miss Harris." He said before nodding to the men holding me. They pulled me, kicking and screaming, back in to the bedroom. One of them let go and the other one held me by one arm, facing him. His grip around my upper arm was solid, his huge hand engulfing my entire arm. I never saw his face. But I did feel the stinging slap he gave across my temple with the back of his hand. It sent me straight in to a heavy blackness.


	8. Escape with you part 1

**Violeta27,** wow, thank you! That was such an amazing review and compliment! :) I'm not sure how I'm making it look easy, but I'm sooo glad I'm doing it! :D  
><strong>AndreaS<strong>, thank you! ;) I liked it too! :D  
><strong>anikasaotome<strong>, Thank you! ;) Well, Loki still needs to get his memory back, but I do promise, when that happens...mehehehe (evil laugh. ;D) Hope you'll keep on reading until then!

I do hope you'll continue reading and reviewing, it's so great to hear what you think!

I had to split this chapter in to two parts, it just got so insanely long. I may be rushing a bit here, but I needed to get this part out of the way, but it is also a tinu introduction to the rest of the "gang" as we know it from the Avengers trailer.  
>I hope I won't bore you...! :S<p>

* * *

><p><strong>8. Escape with you (PART 1)<br>**

* * *

><p>I woke up from my unnatural sleep sometime during the breaking dawn. I instantly felt the lack of Loki's presence in the entire apartment. And I hated it. It felt like something vital was missing. I knew I had to do something.<p>

"Get up." I whispered to myself. I was lying flat on my back on the bed, the silent tears refused to stop flowing from my eyes.

"Get. Up!" I ground my teeth together angrily and forced myself up. If there was one thing that was true about me it was that I would never, ever give up on anything! Well, maybe except my relationship with Malcolm, but I had a damn good reason to give that shit up. I put my feet on the floor and stood up. Rolling my shoulders back and taking a deep breath I cleared my mind and I knew just where to start. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my head I headed to the living room. Just to find my laptop missing from the table.

"Fuck!" I yelled, knowing very well the suited man had taken it. I instantly ran back in to the bedroom, opening up my closet and digging out all the stuff I had crammed in at the bottom. Hopefully they hadn't been that thorough. I was grinning as my fingers touched the smooth, cold surface. My backup laptop. Completely off the grid, completely untraceable. Obviously S.H.I.E.L.D had been able to track me through my other invisibility programs, so this time I would have to work fast and be even better.

It took me over half an hour, but then again I don't think I've ever worked this fast before. I smiled pleased as I held up my home made access card. The S.H.I.E.L.D logo with an old picture of me and the verification logo looked just as good as the real stuff. Now I was happy I had bought that laminating machine at a flea market three years earlier! You couldn't recognize me on the picture either, but that was mainly because of the short, black wig. It had been part of a Halloween costume and now I pulled it out of a bag in the back of my closet and brushed it. You'd think I had done this stuff before. Trust me, I haven't. I've wanted to, whenever I'd gotten inside something no one else would be able to see. I've always wanted to see more and know more. But I never did anything. Not until now. But then again I had never had such a good reason before either.

I waited until dusk before I gathered my things. I put on a grey suit, heels and made sure my wig was securely fastened and looked straight, made my makeup darker and less like me. I clipped on my brand new I.D. and headed down to my car. In my pocket I had the address to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s oh-so-secure-and-secret facility. You can't outsmart me. I outsmart _you_ before I kick your ass. Before I left I did one last thing. If there was one person I could trust with my life it was Kristalin. Or Kriss. She always had my back.

"Hey, Kriss, it's me. I need you to do a few things for me the next hour, okay? Don't ask any questions, I'll hopefully be able to explain later. Right now I just need you to be quick and discreet. Okay?"

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the huge facility my nerves were on end. I glanced one last time in the mirror before I stepped out and walked up to the security gates.<p>

"Identification please." The armored guard said. I noticed the AK-47 he held down under his right arm. I held up the badge, praying it looked as real as I thought it did. The guard saw my name, picture and rank and he seemed to straighten.

"Welcome, Miss Jensen. General Jensen." He said, quickly correcting himself.

"Shall I make your presence known to Colonel Fury?"

"No no, it's better if you don't. I am here on inspection and would prefer not to be known." I answered as calmly as I could. Hell no, Fury couldn't know I was here. He, of all, would know there's no General Jensen. The name itself sounded like a joke! The guard nodded and unlocked the gate for me, letting me enter.

Shit. Shit, shit. I'm on the inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. The buildings, smooth and modern, stretched several floors up and out in front of me. I had memorized the inside of the main building, but I was only guessing where they were holding Loki. There were several rooms of interrogation and several holding cells. I only hoped I would be lucky.

With the I.D. of a general I had access everywhere. And as soon as I was inside no one seemed to pay much attention to me. I kept a keen eye out for any of the soldiers from my apartment, but especially the suited agent. If he spotted me I was sure done for. I made my way deeper in to the building, in the general direction of where the interrogation rooms were.

* * *

><p>I knew this was a bad idea. I knew that the second I walked through the gates. Actually, I knew that the minute I made that I.D card. Fuck. I was just a computer hacker, not some super-trained, ass-kicking soldier! I forced myself to not bite my lip. This was not the time to look unsure! I glanced at the guards, they were not bothered to even look at me a second time. This was so stupid. I focused my thoughts on Loki. I needed to get him out of here. If anything, S.H.I.E.L.D was his enemy. And I needed him. Okay, I would be forced to admit it to myself, I needed him. That I was falling for him was no secret anymore. That I needed him the way I did, was new. I felt it that second he was carried out of my apartment. And if there was one fact that was true about me it was that if you took something that was mine, I would go through hell and back again to get it back.<p>

My guesses had been right. I came to a huge grey metal door marked "Interrogation" with dark brown letters. I glanced over my shoulder. No one was watching me or following me. With my homemade I.D card I got the door unlocked and it opened with a hiss. Quickly enough I was inside a much quieter hallway. There were several rooms along the wall, all with a window to the hallway. Not good. I smacked on my serious face and started walking, casually glancing in through the windows. The first three were empty. Just a metal table and a couple of chairs. As I passed the fourth room I was starting to feel slightly scared. Like I hadn't been scared before. A woman was standing in the room. She looked ridiculously perfect, with pouty red lips, short, dark curly hair and a body suit like a superhero. She eyed me coldly and I did my best at doing the same as I passed. Please don't get suspicious…! I held my breath as she glanced down at my card, pinned on my chest, acknowledged it and gave me a light not, which I returned, barely able to restrain my joy. I hurried passed the room and continued my search.

_Please be here Loki. Please be here Loki. Please be here Loki. _My mantra finally worked. At the tenth room I saw him, sitting alone by the table, staring lost in to the polished, grey plate. I pressed my hands against the window, tapping carefully. He blinked and looked up and his eyes seemed to flicker to life. I was bursting with excitement, almost crying with relief.

"Lily…!" Loki stumbled to his feet and hurried to me, pressing his hands against the window.

"I'll get you out, Loki!" I said as loudly as I dared.

"Hurry, they just left. There is a door over there." Loki's voice was tight and his pale skin seemed to pink up with eagerness. He pointed towards the metal door further down.

"Can't you…?" I asked and wriggled my fingers. Loki shook his head tired.

"No. There's…something about this place. I can't do anything." He said. His face closed up, he was obviously upset about that.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out in a flash." I smiled reassuringly and hurried to the door. I prayed to my lucky star that my card would work here as well. I took a deep breath before I swiped it against the console. It peeped two times and changed to green and I pushed the door open.

"Thank God." I whispered to myself. Loki hurried over and stepped outside. I barely got to draw my breath a second time before his hands had cupped my face and he pressed his lips hotly against mine. I shivered delightfully and embraced him.

"Lily, you are too brave for your own good. Thank you." He whispered warmly. He didn't say it, but his eyes flashed fiercely as if he wanted to say the same words I craved to say.

"We need to hurry." I said instead and grabbed his hand.


	9. Escape with you part 2

**I.C. 2014, (after chap. 5)** Indeed...! We'll see shortly how it all comes together...Loki has to get his memory back at some point, don't you think? ;)

**anikasaotome,** great to see you're already liking it! ;) Hope that will continue as we head in to part 2. :D

* * *

><p><strong>9. Escape with you (PART 2)<br>**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Black Widow<span>_

Natasha Romanova had always been a very put together woman. But now her head was throbbing with adrenalin.

"We have a situation." She said darkly the instant she hit open the doors leading in to Nick Fury's huge office. Nick looked up from the papers Agent Coulson had presented to him after the second round of interrogation of the dark headed man, just identified as Loki.

"What." He said tightly, knowing very well that the Black Widow rarely got agitated for no good reason.

"There was a female in the interrogation hall. Dark hair, fancy suit. I took a look at her identification card. General Jensen. Do you know her?" Natasha crossed her arms. Fury glanced at Coulson, who shook his head.

"No, I haven't. What are you suspecting?" Natasha's jaw tightened.

"We have a security breech. I'm suspecting someone is after this new…being." Natasha's dark eyes drilled in to Fury and he stood up.

"Move out." He said through tight lips and Natasha was out the door in a flash. Never before had anyone been able to enter his facility. This was not becoming a habit. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid.

"It has to be the girl." Coulson shook him out of his thoughts as they left his office.

"What?"

"The girl we saw him with the other day. Lily Harris."

"You suspect she would be able to do this? Breech the S.H.I.E.L.D. lines? Your soldiers?" Coulson hated the thought of it. He was supposed to lead these men and had prized himself for their strength and abilities. This was unacceptable.

"I'm afraid she is the kind of person one cannot easily avoid." He said through clenched teeth.

"Does Thor know?" Fury asked as they walked down the long, darkened corridor.

"No. We haven't informed him yet." Coulson replied.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. We don't want a battle to break out in our own facilities." Coulson nodded once, knowing that Thor was the one person this Loki wouldn't want to see. Yet, he found it peculiar that he didn't seem to remember anything.

"Sir, I honestly don't think it would be a problem if he saw Thor. He has no memory, at least that's what it seems like after our initial exams." Coulson dared to say. Fury stared at him with his one good eye.

"Do you want to take that risk?"

"…No sir."

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily and Loki<span>_

"I do not understand what they want from me." Loki's voice shivered, but when I glanced up at him I saw he wasn't afraid. He was angry. We were hurrying down the long hallway, it felt a million times longer this time than before. I held tightly on to Loki's hand, at least that made me feel a bit stronger.

"This way!" I said as loud as I dared and pulled Loki with me down a smaller hallway. A small sign saying "Exit" was more than enough for me.

"Are you confident you know the way out, Lily?" Loki asked and I made a face. No I wasn't.

"Sure." I said out loud. "The sign said exit. Close enough." Loki squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry Loki. I'll get you out of here." I said as calmly as I was able to. He smiled so sweetly I wanted to cry.

"I know Lily. And, that hair?" He glanced up at my hair. "Very convincing." He said with a teasing smile and I chuckled.

"Shit!" I came to a dead stop by a slightly frosted window. There were a few people moving on the other side and, frosted or not, I recognized one of them instantly.

"Lily?" Loki whispered. I stood frozen, staring inside. It was like everything was going slow motion.

"Oh no…" I whispered as the person looked up. The long, blonde hair, the blue eyes, the beard, the outfit, the…hammer. His eyes flickered to life as he looked from me to Loki.

"Loki?" I heard him say in a deep, rumbling voice and even through the glass it made my hairs stand on end.

"Fuck! Run!" I yelled and we dashed down the hall.

"Wait!" I grabbed a metal bar lying on the floor along the wall and jammed it up against the handle of a door I hoped led to the room they were in. Loki grabbed my hand again and we started running. Just second later I heard a body slam in to the door. Luckily the bar held.

"Loki! Come back!" Thor roar made the entire room shake and I hoped Loki wouldn't pay attention to him.

"Who is that? He knows me!" Loki called without looking back. I kept my mouth shut. If I started talking now we would never get out of this place.

We made a left turn at the end of the hall and didn't stop before we came to the door saying "Exit". Just then a crowd of black dressed soldiers poured out of the door at the far end. We glanced at them before we looked at each other.

"Whatever happens…" Loki breathed.

"I know…" I answered before we pushed the door open and ran blindly in to the night. We expected hell. Spotlights, sirens, guns, yelling, soldiers. And we got it all. A huge spotlight hit us right in the face and the place was crawling with soldiers. But they didn't seem to know exactly where we were. The spotlight moved just as quickly as it had appeared and continued to sweep across the area. Luckily I had memorized the outside area as well.

"Come on, this way!" I called over the loud sirens and we ran along the darkened wall until we came to a corner. I peaked around, seeing no one.

"There's a fence, about 90 yards straight up that way, if we run and are able to stay out of the light I think we can make it." I had to stand close to be able to talk normally enough so Loki heard me. I stopped as I noticed how his eyes blazed, the green danced in them like fireflies. Just like they had the night before. He slowly slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me close. So close I had to hold on to his arms not to fall backwards. His breath shivered against my lips.

"I think I can try something now." He whispered. The only reason I heard him was because everything else seemed to have died down to a low hum. His lips gently brushed over mine. That was when I noticed the soldier sneaking closer from behind. I froze and grabbed his arms tightly.

"Loki! Behind you!" I whispered tightly. Loki simply smiled.

"Relax. He cannot see us." I eyed him.

"Did they bang you on the head? We are standing right in front of him!" I hissed. Loki turned us around, facing the soldier. He was right. Strangely enough he was looking straight at us, but he didn't see us. His weapon swept slowly back and forth, but he never actually saw us.

"We are invisible." Loki whispered pleased. Wow. My mouth was surely hanging open.

"So…you wanna walk out the front gate and make a statement?" I asked with a grin. The playful glint in Loki's eyes told me all I needed to know.  
>The front gates then.<p> 


	10. To me, you are beautiful

You guys blow me away with your amazing reviews! I'm getting scared, hope I won't disappoint you. :)

**Ashj,** I love your eagerness! ;D I'm so happy it got you fired up like that, I hope can keep it up! S.H.I.E.L.D is pretty much the asshole in this story, yes, not even the super-guys working for them are much fans. ;) I hope you'll continue reading! Thank you so much! :)  
><strong>ThoughtlessRage,<strong> Thank you! :) :) I am soooo glad it felt so intense! I was hoping I would be able to work that out in a cool, action-filled way. Thank you!  
><strong>I. C. 2014,<strong> well, you're allowed to use your imagination. ;) Some time may have passed since the Bifrost was destroyed. And in my story, maybe Jane and Erik managed to make a link themselves? Anyways, he ends up back on earth in "Avengers". I'm just speeding it up. ;)  
><strong>frankensteinm0nster,<strong> O.O Wow, your review blew me away! I can't say much more than thaaaaaank you! :D  
><strong>anikasaotome,<strong> haha! You rock! :D I hope I won't start dissapointing you now ;) Well, I would suspect that S.H.I.E.L.D will inform Thor about Loki's missing memory. We'll see! ;)**  
>kurounue13<strong>, I will, here you go. ;)

* * *

><p>Okay, so Lily and Loki has escaped. In the followed silence questions are raised.<p>

**10. To me, you are beautiful  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was barely able to breathe calmly by the time we got to my car, hidden out of sight from the road and the roaming spotlights. It wasn't fear or adrenaline that was making my breathing so uneven. Oh no. It was the fact that Loki didn't let go of me for a second the entire time. Straight across the lot, with soldiers swirling around us. Through the main gates which they stupidly had left open. Past the entrance guard. His arm was tightly wrapped around my waist the entire time. His fingers pressed against my stomach. His eyes, locked on the road ahead were blazing with magic.<p>

I clutched the wheel and forced myself to take a deep breath before putting the car in drive and slowly, unsuspecting, driving away from the lot.

"When did you become so brave, Lily?" Loki's voice was curious and intrigued. I smiled wryly and glanced at him in the corner of my eye.

"When I got something to fight for." I answered. Loki's smile was interested and his eyes never left me. I had to force myself to keep my eyes on the road. I took the road going around the city, to avoid the busy small roads downtown. And we were anyways not going back to my apartment. I knew I could count on Kriss.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes in to the drive, when we were going through a slightly deserted area, Loki, who really hadn't taken his eyes of me, said the one thing I hoped he would never say.<p>

"You know who I am, Lily." I instinctively clutched the wheel. It came so plainly. Not even a question.

"Loki…" I started and breathed out heavily.

"Lily." Loki's voice was tighter. The car started to feel cramped and I just wanted to be done with this drive.

"I…don't know anything Loki." My whispering voice betrayed me and left me caught in a lie.

"Lily, do not lie to me!" His booming voice made me jump and the car ended up in the ditch. I gasped, barely able to move. I didn't have to turn to see the fire that burned in to my face. It was getting way too uncomfortable and I quickly snapped of my seatbelt, pulled of my wig and stumbled outside. The night was cool and so quiet I could hear my heard thumping. I needed to clear my head. I needed to just take a few, deep breaths. I hurried around the car and stepped down on to the grassy field.

"Lily, this is not the time to play me for a fool!" Loki had stepped out and followed me and his fury made me shrink. He grabbed my shoulders hard and spun me around. His grip made my skin prickle and go numb with pain.

"You tell me the truth or I will destroy you." He growled through clenched teeth.

"What…? Unhand me, you big oaf!" I sneered at him and hit his hands away.

"You don't get to threaten me! No one gets to threaten me! It won't help your cause and it will not get you anywhere!" I yelled at him, my hand pointing at him trembled lightly. Loki obviously noticed it and he seemed to fall back in to place, wisely keeping his mouth shut. I could count on more than two hands all the times Malcolm had threatened me. At one point I had stopped being intimidated by it and started getting pissed off.

"Just tell me what you know of my existence, Lily. Just that." Loki spoke slowly. He stared at me. I stared at him. I knew there was no getting out of this now. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath. When I opened them again Loki was right in front of me, looking down at me with his open, interested face.

"Your name is Loki Odinson. You are the brother of Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder." I swallowed. A slight frown formed between his eyes and disappeared just as fast.

"You are a God, Loki. You come from a place called Asgard. It's another world. You are known as the God of Mischief. That's why you can project images of yourself, turn invisible, make glowing orbs swirl in the air. And you probably can do a hell of a lot more. Like with that…staff of yours." I bit my lip.

"Go on." Loki pressed on. His voice was a tight whisper.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is after you because you seem to be some sort of threat. Your brother is not on your side, Loki. He hates you. Obviously you've done something to him and I'm pretty sure it involved Thor and a huge, fire-blasting robot down in New Mexico. From what I could tell it seems you tried to have your brother killed." I bit my lip harder. Loki's eyes flickered and his hand hung heavily down along his side.

"Please, Loki." I pleaded in a whisper. I wasn't sure if he sneered or just breathed out heavily, but he turned and walked past me, further out on the grassy field. Stars twinkled above us, as if they were laughing at us. It turned so silent. And so eerily cold. Loki's back was rigid, but his head seemed to hang down. Like he didn't want to face the sky. I stood silently and watched him from afar. I barely dared to breathe. I just knew he could kill me with a stare if he wanted to. I watched as he slowly lifted his trembling hands and I didn't flinch as he grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and tore it straight down the middle. I watched his back as his breathing got quicker as he examined the skin on his chest and his arms. A shiver rolled of his shoulders and I couldn't just stand there anymore. As silently and carefully as I allowed myself I walked up behind him.

"What am I, Lily?" Thick fear laced his whisper and he turned to me. I would've gasped in shock, hadn't it been for the beauty the dark blue, thin lines created on his chest. They looked like tattoos, which almost seemed to glow faintly under the light from the moon. I gently stroke a finger over his chest, following a slow swirling line and watched it as it started to slowly fade.

"You are beautiful." I answered his question silently and looked up, meeting his eyes. They were thick with tears and as one forced its way out I gently brushed it away. Loki's hands found my face and pulled through my hair, grabbing handfuls. I let him tip my head back, knowing full well he would reach down and kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. Fire blazed from his lips and his power almost scared me, hadn't it made me completely weak at the knees. His hot breath met mine as we gasped for more. I unbuttoned the two buttons in my jacket and Loki helped me push it off my shoulders. I touched the skin on his chest and it made my fingers prickle. His muscles tightened and I whimpered, stroking my hands around to his back. Loki grabbed the edge of my top and pushed it up, slowly stroking his hands against my prickling skin. I raised my arm and only let go of his lips long enough for him to pull it off. Loki let out a low sneer until he could again crush my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, braiding my fingers in to his black hair. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and it was like I told him out loud to hurry up. He grabbed roughly around my waist and neck and lifted me off the ground long enough to kneel down and lay me back in the grass. I raised myself up enough so he could pull of my pants and I kicked my heels off. When he bent down and kissed my hipbone I almost blacked out. He quickly pushed his pants off, leaving them in a pile with the rest of our clothes. He grabbed my hips and I lay motionless, dizzy with anticipation. Hot kisses made a trail from my bellybutton and up to my neck. He snapped of my black bra and replaced the fabric with his lips. I gasped and dug my fingers in to his shoulders.

"If I am a God." He breathed shivering in to my ear.

"Then you are a Goddess." He pushed my legs apart and entered me in one, long motion. My breath came out in a shivering moan and Loki trembled as I dug my fingers in to the small of his back. Loki looked at me and bared his teeth in a hot hiss before he crushed my lips with his while brushing his hand through my hair. I wrapped my legs around him and quietly cried out for more.

* * *

><p>Next: What happened at S.H.I.E.L.D while Lily was breaking Loki out.<p> 


	11. He is alive

**kurounue13,** awe, glad you liked it. ;) Loki is really a cutie...guess I'll have to make him REALLY bad soon then...hehe ;D  
>Here's a new update, not all too exciting, but you get a small glimpse in to S.H.I.E.L.D from some of the Avengers point of view.<br>Enjoy! Do remember to drop me a note, telling me what you think. :)

**11. He is alive  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier, S.H.I.E.L.D facility<span>_

"Stop. Touching. My armor." Anthony Edward Stark, generally known as Tony, pointed annoyed at Clint Barton, who was currently poking at Tony's yellow and red armor mounted on the wall. Clint acted as if he hadn't heard him and snapped his fingers against the metal, making a hollow sound.

"Hey, Clinty!" Tony called annoyed. Clint turned and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Hawkeye." He said flatly.

"And your armor isn't all that fancy." He gave Tony a crooked smile and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on." The new guy, Thor, stood up slowly. His eyes were red and his face was hard as stone. He remembered little of his journey to earth. It had been some time since he had destroyed the Bifrost and it hadn't been fixed. He guessed Jane Foster and Erik Selvig had been able to do what he hoped, to build a link. But he couldn't be sure. Not before someone in this new place told him something.

"Well, we're gathered for a reason, I'm sure. I think you're the reason for that. Or at least your…" Tony started.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Stark!" Agent Coulson entered the room and interrupted him. He walked straight up to Tony and glared at him.

"Keep your mouth shut." He said lowly.

"I am Thor Odinson! I demand to be told what I am doing here!" Thor's voice boomed and Coulson turned with a suppressed sigh.

"Yes. Odinson. Got it." He said flatly and glanced down at his papers. Thor was in front of him, roaming a head higher, in two long strides.

"If you are in allegiance with my brother, by the All-father, I will…" Coulson raised his hand.

"Calm yourself, Thor. I know none of you have been fully informed about why you are here, but have some patience, you will. We are the good guys here." He said. Tony huffed behind him and Coulson sent him a piercing stare.

"We already got our suspicions Coulson. You really shouldn't keep us waiting much longer." Hawkeye crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, well you're not running the show here, we are." Coulson replied. Nick Fury came in to view on the other side of the window leading out to the hallway and he gave Coulson a light nod.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen." He said and left before any of them could protest.

"How is the interrogation going?" Fury kept his voice hushed as they walked back to his office.

"No matter what we've tried he seems to have no memory. He knows his name, but that's about it. He knows nothing of his brother or where he comes from. To anyone he would seem just another human man." Coulson handed him the papers from the second round of interrogation. They passed an interrogation room and they both gave a nod to Natasha Romanova, who was for the moment talking to a dark headed man they had recently tracked down and taken in.

"Are we getting anywhere with Banner?" Fury asked as they passed.

"Well, he still thinks we're out to get him, but Miss Romanova knows how to talk him to his senses." Coulson said with a smile. At least Fury thought it was a smile he saw.

Fury closed the doors to his office soundly before he dared to voice his worry.

"If we don't get this under control soon we'll have a big problem on our hands." He said darkly and sat down. Coulson nodded, standing firmly by his desk.

"Either Loki is playing us for fools and will attack our weakest point inside the facility, or Thor will find out he's here, on Earth, and destroy everything in his way to get to him. And we don't even know why Loki is on Earth. This could turn out as shit no matter how we proceed!" Coulson dropped the file angrily on the desk and Fury raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen you lose your cool before, Coulson."

"I usually don't handle the people, Coronel. I deal with the evidence, the material, the security. I don't _like_ people." Coulson growled.

"Yeah, well now the _people_ are the problem. We need to contain Loki and keep him here until he breaks or…gets his memory back if that is true. We can't take any risks." Fury leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"This could turn out really ugly." He said darkly, running through all kinds of scenarios in his head.

"That's why S.H.I.E.L.D is the best at what we do, sir." Fury sighed at Coulson's steady voice.

"Indeed, Coulson. Let's go through the information we've got once more." He said and opened the file.

* * *

><p>The doors to Coronel Fury's office were abruptly open and the Black Widow came marching in. Her face was tight and Fury saw the adrenalin pulse in her eyes.<p>

"We have a situation." She said darkly.

* * *

><p>"So, you have a brother who tried to kill you?" Tony ended the awkward silence with a question that made Thor grumble.<p>

"Nice way to break the ice, Stark." Hawkeye said with a headshake and a chuckle.

"Hey, I had to say something or we would probably start killing each other." Tony said and hit his arms out.

"Yes. It is true." Thor said darkly. He stood up and grabbed his hammer.

"My _brother_…" He spat the word. "Wanted the crown. He was jealous of me. And he believed killing me would be the right solution." Thor swirled his hammer once. "He was misguided and lost." He said lowly. There was movement outside in the hallway and Thor turned. A girl, with big dove-like eyes and black, straight hair stared shocked at him. His eyes drifted to the man standing next to her. And his grip around his hammer tightened so much it would leave a serious dent in the metal handle, hadn't it been Mjolnir.

"Loki?" He growled in disbelief.

"Fuck! Run!" He heard the girl call and she pulled a shocked Loki with her down the hall.

"My brother is here!" Thor roared at the two others who had jumped to their feet.

"What? Are you sure?" Tony said, faking surprised as he popped another peanut in his mouth. Thor roared and ran to the door and slammed in to it. It was barricaded and his powers were equal to nothing inside S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Loki! Come back!" He roared at the top of his lungs, slamming in to the door again.

"Hey! Ease up man! The alarm's been sounded, they won't get away!" Hawkeye grabbed Thor huge upper arm.

"Who was that girl!" Thor roared, demanding an answer.

"How the hell should we know?" Tony huffed and slumped down in a chair, rubbing a hand over his face.

"There's a reason I don't play well with others." He grumbled to himself.

"My brother is assumed dead and he is here? In Midgard! You do not understand! Loki wishes to destroy all who is against him, he is a deadly threat to your home! We have to stop him!" Thor's voice boomed, even making the glass shake.

"I know who she is." The man, who up to now had been sitting perched in the corner not saying a word, was standing. Tony glanced at him. He looked furious, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Do share!" Tony said, partially interested and slumped back in the chair.

"My ex-girlfriend." The man said through gritting teeth.

* * *

><p>"We lost them." Fury sent a deadly stare at Coulson, who clearly already hated how a simple hacker was able to get past his men. Twice. Tony sighed heavily and got up.<p>

"I'll suit up." He headed to his armor, but Fury stopped him.

"Hold on, Stark."

"What, you're not gonna use me, now that you've finally managed to get me here? I can find them." Tony turned to Thor.

"You of all people should be out the door by now."

"He is right." Thor slammed his hand in the metal table.

"Loki will destroy her, before he destroys the world. He thinks he is supreme, he wishes to rule you! Waiting any longer and we will only have more deaths on our hands!"

"Thor, there is something you need to understand." Fury spoke calmly, not a bit intimidated by the God.

"Loki has no memory. He doesn't know he is your brother, that he is a God. He probably doesn't know what powers he has. And as long as he has no memory, he is no direct threat. He's buying us time. We still need time. When we deal with him we have to make sure we deal with him right." Thor's expression went from anger to shock.

"He has no memory? How is that possible?" He shook his head, as if memory-loss was an unknown word to him.

"We are guessing his fall to earth may have caused it. We suspect that this girl, Lily Harris, took him in and cared for him since." Coulson said.

"Like the whore she is." They all turned towards the man, who was standing in the corner, fuming.

"Mr. Johnson! If you happen to know where they could be going, now is the time to tell us." Fury's one good eye sent spikes in to Malcolm.

"I don't know. Either her apartment or her dad's cabin. It's the only places I know of." Malcolm grumbled.

"We're gonna need all the information you've got, Mr. Johnson. Consider yourself a part of the team." Fury said, with no joy in his voice. No matter how much he hated it, he needed all the facts he could get his hands on, even from a civilian like Malcolm.

* * *

><p>Next: Back to Lily and Loki!<p> 


	12. A real dream

**Violeta27, **I'm starting to dislike Malcolm pretty damn bad myself. :S hehe! I'm glad you liked the sexeh-scene, was kinda a fav of mine as well. ;) More will come! Not that you'd mind? ;D And you're absolutely right, I'm probably making Thor a bit more hateful towards Loki than what is seen in the movie or, in that case, other fics. But you really, really can't blame him, can you? ;) It's anyways the more right way to go in my fic.

**wolftattoo,** well, if Loki will continue on his quest for domination of the world or not you'll just have to wait an see. ;) But, let's face it, it would be pretty cliche if he did it the Thor-way; falling in love and settle down. That would like a hundred other fics and straight up boring. ;D Lily will stirr up more than enough to cause trouble for S.H.I.E.L.D. ;)

**pinkieswore,** *cheers* ;D

**ThoughtlessRage,** there's always gotta be at least ONE asshole, doesn't it? I'm hating Malcolm myself, he's the guy you just wanna give a black eye or two! Hope you'll like the rest, with or without Malcolm! ;)

* * *

><p>(Text in <em>italic<em> is dream-state)

**12. A real dream  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily.<span>_

The stars had calmed over us. The coldness I had felt before was gone. Even now, when I was lying completely naked in the grass I felt warm. Loki was lying closely pressed against my back, with his arms tightly wrapped around me. I never, in my life, thought I'd be lying in a grassy field, naked, with a just as naked man. But boy, did it feel like the most natural thing in the world. I took Loki's hand and braided my fingers with his.

"So I come from somewhere out there?" Loki whispered in awe and I turned my head, seeing him staring up at the black sky. I smiled and kissed his sharp jaw.

"It seems so, yes." I whispered. Loki looked at me and, like always, I was dazed by the fire in his eyes.

"And yet I wish for nothing than to stay here, with you." He whispered with a soft smile. I closed my eyes and savored the feel of his warm body pressed against mine.

"I want that too." I whispered and turned in his arms so I could face him. Loki brushed my wild hair back and stroke my cheek.

"Whatever I did in my past…know that I, now, love you." He whispered and kissed me softly. His body grew warmer and he pulled me closer, making me purr at the feel of him.

"We should get going." I murmured pleased against his lips. Loki growled in response and grabbed my thigh, pulling it over his hip. I chuckled and gently scratched the back of his neck.

"Be silent woman." Loki breathed and I looked at him through heavy eyelids, seeing the hungry, playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh really?" I growled teasing, pushing him over on his back before I straddled him. His eyes rolled back and he let out a long, hot breath. I moved slowly up and down on him and Loki grabbed my hips, digging his fingers in to my skin and I, again, forgot all about the world around us and just let the stars above swallow us.

* * *

><p>"What will happen now?" Loki's voice was stripped of the heat I'd heard earlier. I watched as he buttoned his pants. His shirt had been ruined so he had to go without, not that I was complaining. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tight fitted, button down blue shirt I'd left in the car.<p>

"We're going somewhere S.H.I.E.L.D won't be able to find us, not right away at least. I have a friend, Kriss, who's got an apartment on the outskirts of town. I've talked to her and she's picked up all my stuff and taken it there. We'll be safe…until we can figure something out." Something in my voice must've exposed my fear, because Loki came over to me and pulled me close.

"They will never hurt you." He whispered. "I will destroy anyone who touches you." His voice was tight with anger and it made me feel safer.

"I know you will, Loki." I whispered and took his face in my hands. I smiled and kissed him gently.

"I can't for the life of me understand why your brother seems to hate you so much. I see nothing but a good, passionate and strong man." I took his warm hand in mine and walked up to the road.

"We'll be fine. I'm sure of it." I said with a smile before we got in to the car and continued the drive we had started on almost two hours ago.

* * *

><p>The apartment was more like a little cabin in a long line of similar cabins, lying so close there was no room between them. A huge oak tree shielded almost the entire front of the cabin, really making the place anonymous and shielded. I parked my car a few houses down and we both glanced nervously around us as we made our way to the front door. I found the house key under the stone, just as I knew I would and quickly got us inside. The apartment was tiny, with a living room and kitchen on the first level and a tiny bathroom and one bedroom on the second level.<p>

"Bless you Kriss!" I exclaimed as I saw the luggage in the narrow hall next to the stairs. Everything was there. Clothes, toiletries, my backup laptop and, though Kriss had been pretty taken back when I told her; Loki's green, black and silver outfit and his staff. It was wrapped up in a black rug. The sharp, silvery tip glinted towards us. Loki bent down and stroke his slender fingers over the sharp edge. His stare seemed to look inward.

"This holds the secrets to my past. I can feel its powers connect with my own." He whispered darkly.

"You think that can unlock your memories?" I asked quietly and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"I do not know. Maybe." Loki's voice was dark. I felt a sting in my gut, realizing I wasn't ready for him to get his memory back. Maybe then something I didn't want to know came to the surface. Maybe he would leave and go back to where he came from.

"Let's not think about that now, baby. I am so tired. Let's go to bed." I whispered and gently but firmly took his arm and pulled him up to me. His eyes came back to me and the darkness in them was replaced by the green glow. He smiled and scooped me up in his arms, making me giggle.

"My weary lady." He whispered smilingly and carried me up the stairs.  
>I had barely stripped down and crawled under the covers, feeling Loki's arm around my waist before I was far in to the darkness.<p>

_Stars rushed passed me. I wasn't moving. Yet I was flying._

_The next second I was standing on some platform. It was glittering, like a million diamonds in every possible color. Stretching out in front of me was a city, in gold and silver. _

_A man appeared in front of me. He was old, with a white beard and dressed like a golden king. A golden plate covered his right eye. He smiled._

"_Thank you." His silent, unspoken words drifted towards me._

"_For what?" My own words were not spoken, yet I heard them like a breath of air._

"_Through you I learned my son is alive." The old man nodded lightly, though his smile seemed sad._

"_You are Odin All-father." I whispered in awe and he nodded once. _

_Now I noticed he was holding a golden staff in his hand. I looked at it. Recognized it._

"_He has one that looks like that." My voice sounded curious on the wind._

"_It is. But his is a staff of mischief, my dear. His own creation." He walked up to me. His smile gone and his eyes looked sadly at me._

"_You must beware of Loki, my child. He is dangerous." His voice was serious now._

"_You must not let him rule you, like he wishes to rule all humans."_

"_I love him." I whimpered in a whisper. He looked surprised, as if the words were ridiculous to hear concerning Loki._

"_He loves me. I don't care what he once did. If I can keep his love, then I don't care what happens." _

_Odin looked sad._

"_Do you care for what he truly is?" I stared at him in surprise. Odin raised his staff and pointed it at me. _

"_My child, I can only help you a little on the way." He spoke now, clearly and loud. I opened my mouth to respond, but a golden ray shot from the tip of his staff, hit me in the stomach and sent me flying off the platform and sent backwards the way I had come, stars flying passed me so fast I blacked out._

I woke up with a scream, sitting bolt upright before I had even opened my eyes. I was bathed in sweat and the first thing I did was push the covers off me and touch the skin on my stomach. Just above my bellybutton I had a thin, red mark. It looked like three interlocked triangles.

"What the hell?" I breathed and brushed my trembling fingers slowly over it. It slowly faded under my touch until it was like it had disappeared in under my skin.

"Lily!" Loki came running in to the room, a look of concern colored his pale features. He grabbed me and pulled me close.

"Are you alright?" He studied my face closely.

"I…I just had a bad dream." I whispered and tried a smile, though I'm sure it was more of a weird face than an actual smile.

"Are you sure, my love?" His tender voice and his new nickname made me soft and I curled up under his arm.

"I am positive." I whispered.

"What are you doing up already?" I peaked up at him and Loki grinned, making smiling wrinkles form in the corners of his eyes.

"I thought I could try my hand at this smoothie you once made. It's….not working out as I hoped." His mischievous grin made me think the worst.

"Oh God, did you make a mess of the kitchen?" I laughed and playfully punched him in the ribs.

"Alright, guess I better get up and save the remains." I got up and brushed my hand through Loki's always straight hair.

"Lily?" Loki asked as I headed to the bathroom. I turned in the door and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could live a…normal life here, with you, even if I am a…God?" He asked gently. Odin's words were still loud in my head and I doubted very much that it was all just a dream.

"If that is what you really want. Then yes, I think you can." I answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Next: S.H.I.E.L.D's got plans...and Lily and Loki is getting a taste of a normal life...! Well...almost.<p> 


	13. Track you down

**anikasaotome,** so glad you like it! :) Hopefully I'll be able to keep the excitement-level high!

* * *

><p>A slightly short chapter now. I'm having some difficulty getting the story to flow. :S I am a few chapters ahead though, so no worries, I just hope I'm able to get where I'm planning to go! ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>13. Track you down<br>**

* * *

><p>"Her apartment has been cleared out." Abe stopped by Coulson who were staring up at Lily's apartment building. He crossed his arms and gritted his teeth.<p>

"Of course it is. This Miss Harris seems to be smarter than I had first anticipated. Have Mr. Johnson give up what information he has on Mr. Harris' cabin. Maybe she's dumb enough to hide out there." Abel nodded silently and got in to his black SUV. Coulson breathed out and crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off the windows he knew belonged to Lily's apartment. He had expected a different turnout when they had entered her apartment the first time. He had expected more resistance from Loki. More of the powers he had witnessed in New Mexico. Instead it was Lily who had put up more of a fight. The corners of his mouth jerked as he rubbed his cheek. Her slap had stung there was no doubt about that. He had expected her to make his existence hard, but he had never expected her to be so stupid as to illegally enter S.H.I.E.L.D and break out a federal prisoner. He knew Lily would be a big problem in the future. Coulson wasn't a man of force. But he knew one guy who was. The new guy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

"Okay, this doesn't seem too bad!" I said as I came down the stairs, smelling the toast. I grabbed a pair of low cut jeans and an oversized, bright blue sweater from the luggage in the hallway. On bare feet I tip-toed through the living room and in to the kitchen, finding Loki placing toast and fruit in two plates.  
>"Wow! Baby, you seem to have a natural hang for cookery." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. Loki chuckled and licked fruit juice of his fingers. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.<p>

"Maybe I am no God after all. Maybe I am just a man, making breakfast for his woman, who likes to sleep in every day." He teased and grabbed handfuls of my hair.

"Oh funny. You're a funny man." I growled, grinning up at him. Loki frowned his forehead and stroke his hands down my cheeks.

"There's something different about you." He said thoughtfully. I didn't answer, my thoughts went straight to my dream and the strange mark I woke up with.

"Lily." Loki's voice had turned serious now. I smiled nervously.

"What? There's nothing different…" I started. Loki tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"Was it just a bad dream, Lily?" He asked seriously, drilling his green fire in to me.

"Yes! Loki, calm down!" I said and pushed him off.

"I'm…I'm just a little bit shaken, that's all. That happens when I have bad dreams. I'm fine." I calmed myself as best as I could and smiled at him.

"Come on. Let's eat. Let us at least see if it's edible." I winked at him and took my plate and headed over to the couch under the window. Loki looked at me closely and I tried my best at looking casual. I let out a silent sigh of relief when he seemed to settle and join me on the couch.

* * *

><p><em><span>S.H.I.E.L.D facility<span>_

"Sir!" Coulson looked up from the screens automatically. No one else was referred to as 'sir' here, unless Fury was present. The new field agent, Steven Carragher entered the briefing room with a huge grin on his face.

"Agent Carragher. What have you found?" Coulson said calmly and straightened his stiff back.

"You won't believe it sir." The rather young man breathed out and shook his head in gleeful disbelief.

"Really. Let's find out." Coulson said lowly, not in the mood for guessing games. Carragher held up a photo in front of him and Coulson frowned his forehead.

"That stupid bi…eh, Miss Harris left her phone! If we're lucky she will be coming back for it and by then we will have a tracker installed in it and we'll find out where she's keeping Loki." Carragher was looking really pleased with himself.

"Why not just take the girl when she comes back for it?" Abe, who had listened to Carragher came up next to him. Coulson's cold eyes pierced him and he instantly knew he had fucked up.

"Sure we could. But then we'll have just her. And not Loki. And unfortunately S.H.I.E.L.D is not allowed to use torture as an interrogation method. No matter how much I'd prefer that. So we are _not _taking in the girl alone. But we are putting a tracker in her phone. Let's just hope she'll come back for it. Good job, Carragher." Coulson turned on the heel and walked back to the computer screens. Abe was gaping. Carragher was grinning from ear to ear.

"I got praise!" He said, almost giddy. He should be. Coulson never gave praise to anyone. Abe balled up his fists, cursing himself for not finding the phone before the new guy. It was not happening again, he promised himself as he glared at Carragher's back leaving the room on light steps.

"Hey, new guy." Abe nodded his head towards Malcolm as he left the main room. Malcolm, who for the most part was confined to a corner when he was of no use, stood up eagerly and followed after Abe to a side room no one was using or watching.

"What's up?" Malcolm tried to sound cool, but this place was more than an eye full of weirdness and all that had happened around Lily was more than his normal doze of "that girl is crazy". Abe glanced around before he stepped a bit closer.

"You've been informed about the phone, right?" He said lowly and Malcolm nodded. He'd overheard the conversation Carragher had had with Coulson.

"If I'm not mistaken you'd like to get your hands on Harris, right?" Abe's voice darkened and something cold glinting in his eyes told Malcolm he was getting an alley here.

"Yeah I would. That bitch has been two –timing me from the very beginning." Malcolm growled and Abe nodded slowly.

"When we've put the tracker in her phone and if she actually comes back for it, I want you to follow her. Find out where she's staying. Call back to me with the information immediately. Then…you can go forth with her as you wish. Just don't touch the guy. You understand me?" Abe's voice grew darker and lower for every word. Malcolm's eyes widened and Abe thought for a second he'd just made a big mistake.

"Hell yeah, I'm with you on that." Malcolm's grin was evil and eager. Abe let out a breath of relief.

"Good. Keep a lookout by the apartment at all times. Do not screw this up, new guy." Abe pointed at him, as in a threat and Malcolm shook his head.

"No worries man, I've got this." Malcolm patted him on the shoulder. Abe's almost black eyes drifted to Malcolm's hand.

"Don't do that." He growled.

"Sorry." Malcolm dropped his hand quickly and hurried out.

* * *

><p>Better chapters coming, I swear! ;)<p> 


	14. A feel of normality

**Violeta27,** I'm sooo glad you're sticking around! :) I hate Malcolm more and more myself...I'm about 1 1/2 chapter ahead and, well, blergh! :p I'm glad you like the multiple POV's, it's kinda necessary 'cause of the many things going on, so I'm glad I've made it work. :)  
><strong>wolftattoo,<strong> Thanks for your review! :) I seem to have made S.H.I.E.L.D pretty bad here. They won't get any nicer I'm afraid. :( Hopefully, as you say, Loki will kick all their asses! Or maybe Lily's will? ;P

* * *

><p><strong>14. A feel of normality<br>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

I stared out on the balcony outside the bedroom. Loki had drawn back, lost in thoughts. Now he was sitting like he was the day I found him in my apartment. Silent, frozen, lost in thoughts I would never be able to pull out of him. I walked silently away from the door and made my way back down the stairs. There wasn't much I could do when he lost himself like that.

Something prickled in the corner of my eye and I glanced down at the visible tip of Loki's staff. Something was making me look at it differently. Without thought I bent down and touched the sharp tip. It felt like high voltage electricity tingling under my fingertips before I was sent flying backwards through the door and I slammed in to the living room wall.

"Ah, shit!" I moaned and grabbed the back of my head. The skin on my stomach burned and, while pushing away the stars dancing in front of my eyes I yanked up my shirt. The three interlocked triangles stood out like a burn mark on my stomach. I wasn't sure what hurt most, my back or the burning on my stomach.

"Lily?" Loki's voice came from the stairs and I quickly pushed my shirt down and stumbled to my feet.

"Love! What happened? !" Loki's face was a picture of worry and he was in front of me in a flash, grabbing me and helping me up.

"I…I just stumbled and slammed my skull in to the wall. I wasn't watching my step, stupid as I am." I cleared my throat and smiled. Loki didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine." I said and made sure to relax my worried face. I met his gaze and smiled.

"Lily…" Loki started and I grumbled.

"Loki, really, I'm fine!" I said, slightly annoyed, mostly because I knew that if he kept asking I would spill my guts.

"No, Lily, your eyes..!" Loki blinked in surprise as I looked up at him again.

"What do you mean; my eyes?"

"They…they were blue, right?" Loki asked and I found his question rather odd.

"Well, yes they _are _blue. What do you mean 'they were'?"

"They seem to have turned….greener. At least there are specs of green in them. Glowing specs." Loki looked completely taken back by it and I pushed passed him and headed to the mirror in the hallway.

"Oh…shit." I breathed as I took a closer look at myself. My eyes really were changing color. Big, glittering dots of green had meld with the blue.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Odin?" I whispered to myself. I huffed at myself. Here I was, talking to a…God. Loki came in to the hallway and I looked at him. I couldn't help but smile. Hell, I wasn't just _talking_ to _this_ God, I was rolling in the sack with him.

"Are you okay?" Loki saw my smile and his lips jerked up in a crooked grin.

"My life seems to have been turned upside down and it's all your fault, God of Mischief." I growled teasingly and wrapped my arms around his waist, looking up him. Loki growled.

"Mischief, you say?" He purred and grabbed my waist, yanking me up and slamming my back against the wall. The tenderness in my back from before was quickly replaced by a wildfire spreading from my chest and all the way down to my toes. I gasped, digging my fingers in to his neck.

"I believe I have a lot of mischief in me, my little human pet." Loki growled hotly against my lips.

"Oh I am no one's pet, baby." I growled back and squeezed my legs tightly around his waist, catching him off-guard and making him loose his breath. The shock made him loose his grip around me and I quickly landed on my feet, giggling as I ducked under his arm and ran up the stairs. When I was out of sight I quickly checked my stomach. The mark was gone again. I dashed in to the bathroom, pulse racing in every possible body part. I pressed my back against the wall and tried to keep from squealing with mind-buzzing joy. It was completely silent in the hallway and I moved slowly towards the door leading directly to the bedroom. I pushed the squeaking door wide open, knowing very well what I would find. Loki stood, wide-legged and grinning like a joker towards me. I giggled excitedly and spun around and dashed through the bathroom, glancing over my shoulder and through the door out in to the hallway. I screamed, both in shock and joy as I ran straight in to Loki's arms. He chuckled and tossed me over his shoulder.

"That's unfair! Using your projections to trap me? Cheat!" I squealed, banging my fists on his back as he carried me in to the bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and I watched as he quickly stripped down to his butt-naked gorgeousness.

"You would not run away from this." Loki growled. He probably saw the fire in my eyes. The hungry fire in my eyes. His eyes narrowed and he bent down, quickly unbuttoning my jeans and yanking them off me, underwear and all. I sat up long enough to pull of my sweater and just as I reached back for my bra Loki flicked his finger and it snapped straight off at the middle.

"That's taking shortcuts, cheat." I whispered in a heated breath. Loki grinned and yanked me further up on the bed before lying down over me, kissing me fiercely and entering me in one, hard thrust. He locked my arms over my head, his fingers braided hard with mine. This was no 'lovemaking-in-the-grassy-field'. No, this was raw, lust-ridden sex. Especially when Loki grabbed me around the waist and yanked me up before slamming me in to the wall. I was getting a lot of slams today. Right now I wasn't complaining though.

* * *

><p>I was lying breathless and damp with perspiration on the bed, my hair was a true mess and I was blissfully sailing up under the roof. I rolled over on my side, purred pleased as Loki pulled me in to the nook of his arm. He too was breathing rapidly and I listened to the thumping of his heart.<p>

"I'm going to have a hard time explaining that to Kriss." I said and glanced up at the wall. Five deep holes were pressed through it, leaving a very visible proof of our rough play. It wasn't very hard to see it was from a hand. Loki was much stronger than I had ever thought possible.

"I am sorry, my love." Loki growled, a chuckle rumbled deep in his throat.

"No you're not." I grinned, looking up at him. Loki raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"No I'm not." We laughed and I pulled myself up to kiss him softly.

* * *

><p><em><span>The following day.<span>_

I realized I could get used to this. The normal feel of life. With a man who seemed to genuinely love me. It was one hell of a rollercoaster-ride I was on. All this, in such sort time! And all I'd learned…well, let's just say that I shouldn't expect any less around a man like Loki. A _God_ like Loki. I looked up from my dinner-cooking, staring in to Loki's back head at the small dinner table. I smiled to myself. It didn't matter. If I had ever loved anyone I never loved them as much as I loved Loki. I put the food on two plates and carried them over to the table.

"It smells wonderful, love." Loki looked up at me and smiled gently. I sighed pleased, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

"Can you stop time and let us stay like this forever?" I whispered with a sigh. Loki turned and looked at me with his open, gentle eyes.

"If you want to." He answered simply and I smiled.

"If only that could work. No, I'm afraid we're going to have to meet our troubles head on, sooner than later." I slumped down in the chair next to him.

"Well, we seemed to stop time very easily in the shower this morning. We could just do that again?" Loki teased and leaned over, nuzzling his nose against the nook of my shoulder. The thought made me blush.

"That sounds like a plan." I whispered with a wry smile.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and jumped up off the couch. I glanced at the watch hanging on the wall.<p>

"What is wrong?" Loki looked at me with worried eyes and he leaned forward. I dashed in to the hallway, digging through the bags.

"My phone! Kriss is supposed to call in tonight and check on me and if I don't answer she'll call the cops. That's kinda the deal. If I don't answer she'll assume the worst and have cops searching for me. Fuck! Where the hell is it?" I tossed stuff out of the bags, not finding it anywhere. I sat down and breathed out hard.

"She must've forgotten it. Dammit Kriss!" I stood up and turned to Loki, standing in the doorway.

"I need to do a run back to the apartment, pick up my phone, before Kriss calls or we're in trouble. You just stay here, okay? It won't take more than an hour or so." I pulled on my black boots and wrapped a scarf around my neck.

"No, I am not sending you out there alone, I am coming with you." Loki said tightly and stepped up to me.

"Baby, there's less risk if I go alone. It's you they want, not me. I'll be fine. They probably didn't know it was me who broke you out." I placed my hands against his tense chest and smiled as calmly as I could.

"I won't be long. It's in and out. I know the place like my back pocket. If anyone's watching the place they won't spot me, I'll sneak in the back door. I'll be fine. I promise." I stood up on my toes and kissed him soundly and Loki wrapped his arms around me, resting one behind my head.

"You are a very stubborn girl, my love. If you are not back within an hour I will come looking for you." Loki said sternly.

"That's fine by me." I smiled and grabbed my car keys.

"Back in a flash." I winked at him before I hurried out the door and ran to my car. It was dusk and by the time I got to my apartment it would be dark, which would keep me hidden in case any prying eyes were watching.

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh...<em>


	15. Caught off guard

Again you've granted me with superb reviews! I hope I'm not torturing you too much... ;D  
>I hope you'll keep enjoying, reading and reviewing!<p>

Oh, and it's my birthday today. Whoooop to me!**  
><strong>

**wolftattoo,** Unfortunately, Lily won't be getting that lightbulb-moment about her phone... :(

**Violeta27,** Well if Lily can handle Loki's roughness, let's just pray she can handle whatever is to come as well! ;D

**DowneyFan21,** I'm sorry this is causing you so much pain! ;D Unfortunately all my characters are flawed and sometimes do stupid things. :(

**anikasaotome,** I'm curious as well. :S I never seem to end up where I intend to end up when I start writing. :D Hopefully it won't be too bad..!

* * *

><p><strong>15. Caught off guard<br>**

* * *

><p>I parked the car a few blocks away from my apartment and made my way through the park in the back, keeping me out of the streetlights and out of sight. I clenched my key hard in my hand as I crossed the road, glancing around me. I couldn't see anyone, but I was pretty sure that if S.H.I.E.L.D was around they would see me. I praised the janitor for not fixing the light over the back door and I got inside without too much attention drawn to myself. I felt safe. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and held my breath as I listened for any kind of movement at all. The stairway was completely quiet and I couldn't see anything either as I glanced up. Silently I made my way up, making sure I passed the front door quickly. I couldn't believe my luck when I found the hallway at my floor empty. I guessed S.H.I.E.L.D had already been there and picked my apartment clean, but I hoped they had ignored my phone. I could use a bit of luck right about now. My keys made a hell of a lot of noise as I turned it in the keyhole and I didn't breathe out before I was soundly locked inside.<p>

"Okay, my dear, dear phone, where did I leave you?" I mumbled to myself. I wasn't too surprised to find my place trashed. Everything was turned upside down, even my couch pillows were zipped open.

"Men. They seriously can't clean up their messes. Ever." I growled as I made my way to my bedroom. I made sure not to touch anything. Anything that gave S.H.I.E.L.D reason to believe I'd been there was bad news for me. I checked my nightstand and the closet before I lay down on my stomach and stuck my head under the bed.

"Come on…I know I had it in the bedroom…" I grumbled as I searched in the darkness with my hand outstretched as far as I could. I let out a quiet squeal of joy as my fingers touched something familiar and I crawled out, cradling my phone in my hand. I quickly checked my messages and let out a breath of gratitude when I saw Kriss hadn't called me yet. Not a second too late. My phone lit up and I recognized Kriss' number.

"Hey Kriss! All's good." I breathed as I made my way back out. I still felt perfectly safe.

* * *

><p><em><span>Malcolm<span>_

He was almost ready to give up for the night when he spotted someone moving quickly through the park. He was sitting bolt upright in his car and he pulled out the binoculars he'd gotten from Abe. He didn't really need to use the night-vision to be sure, but he did anyway. He grinned when her face caught in the moonlight.

"Stupid bitch." He growled pleased. She must've parked her car further down, at least she was _that_ smart. Malcolm picked up his phone and dialed Abe.

"What." Abe growled.

"She's back. I'll follow her when she leaves. You stay awake and I'll call you the second I've got a location." Malcolm said proudly.

"Good. Don't lose her." Abe's words were short and direct and he hung up before Malcolm could say anything more. He huffed and dropped the phone in the passenger seat.

It took about 15 minutes before she came out the back way. She glanced quickly around, but Malcolm felt sure he couldn't be spotted. He drove an unsuspecting black car and as he turned on the engine he made sure to not turn on the lights. He slowly followed her to her car and by the time she got in his eyes were dry from the lack of blinking. He rolled his shoulders back and licked his lips. The adrenaline rolled in thick waves through him and all he could think about was getting his hands on her and make her hurt like she had hurt him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

I didn't let down my guard before I was safely in my car, heading out of town. As far as I could tell no one was watching my apartment and no one was watching me. I turned on my one-station-radio on full blast. It blared out a Britney Spears song.

"Noooo thank you!" I yelled over the noise and quickly turned it off again. I laughed at myself and rested my head back. Things were going to be okay now. As long as no one knew where we were we would be left alone. And I kinda liked living a sort of normal life with Loki.

20 minutes later I parked the car in a different spot than before, about 4 houses down and I walked quickly to the tiny, hidden house. My neck prickled, like someone was watching me. I was really getting paranoid.  
>I quietly locked myself in to the darkened apartment, but I had barely gotten inside before Loki was in front of me.<p>

"Were you spotted?" He breathed hoarsely.

"Not that I could see. I saw no one around the apartment, no one in the stairway. The only thing I did see was my trashed apartment." I huffed and dropped my keys and my phone on the table by the door.

"It's a miracle they didn't find my phone, but I found it under my bed. Guess they didn't bother to be _that _thorough." I huffed and rolled my eyes. S.H.I.E.L.D really was getting on my nerves. They're disrespectful manners needed a serious do-over. Loki didn't seem reassured so I smiled and pressed my cheek against his shoulder and embraced him tightly.

"We're fine, Loki." I whispered and I didn't move before I felt his shoulders relax and his arms around me. I looked up at him and lost myself in his tender smile.

"I cannot believe the change in your eyes, Lily. The green…it looks magical." Loki whispered, studying me closely.

"I know…it's strange. Maybe I've been around you for too long." I teased and Loki's smiling wrinkles formed around his eyes.

"Come, let us go to bed." He whispered and took my hand tenderly.

For the first time since we arrived at the "safe-house", as I'd figured it should be called, I slept in pj's and a grey singlet. I happily and contently curled up on Loki's shoulder. I fell asleep to the sound of his slow breathing.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Loki whispered tenderly in my ear and I drifted off with a content sigh.

* * *

><p>At first I didn't register what was happening. The sleep lay heavy around me when I was slowly feeling a pull at my body. By the second yank around my ankle I woke up with a painful gasp. My rapidly increasing pulse made my head heavy and throbbing. I felt my body thrash, trying to wake up every body part. My eyesight cleared and I blinked, realizing there was a figure at the end of my bed, pulling me after my ankles.<p>

"Malcolm!" I gasped in surprise and instantly my body started to fight him.

"Get up, bitch!" He roared and before I could stop him I was yanked down at the end of the bed, slamming my head against the carpeted floor.

"Loki..!" I whimpered, turning over on my stomach and clawing my way up along the bed sheet.

"Oh he can't hear you." Malcolm grumbled and I glanced at him. He was holding a syringe in his hand, grinning coldly.

"What did you do? !" I whimpered. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, like it was no big deal.

"Made sure he wouldn't be able to stop me." He growled. He tossed the syringe away before he grabbed me by the shoulders roughly and yanked me up. I screamed and clawed at him.

"Let me go, Malcolm! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I screamed at him.

"How did you….?" I wanted to ask how he found me. How he got in. But I wasn't really surprised. It's like in the movies. The bad guys always find you.

"Shut up, bitch!" He roared back. Then I did the one thing I probably shouldn't have done. I spat at him. Malcolm's face twisted in fury and he gave me a good, old Glasgow kiss. A headbutt slamming in to the top of my nose. My vision blackened and I stumbled backwards as he let go of me and I hit the back of my head against the wall. I caught a glimpse of Loki on the bed, unmovable and still, before I crumbled to the floor. My hand was covered in blood from my nose and my fingers trembled in pain.

"How does it feel to be at the receiving end of pain!" Malcolm roared somewhere far away, the buzzing in my ears threatened to block everything out.

"I've…never hurt…you!" I whimpered, out of breath and dizzy. I grabbed my head as another wave of dizziness rushed me. Malcolm was over me in a flash, glaring down at me.

"Really? You've hurt me over and over, all I ever wanted was to love you and care for you!" He was screaming the words darkly and furiously, making the words sound strange coming from him. I caught a glimpse of his eyes. Raged and blackened with craziness. He grabbed my hair and yanked me forward. I screamed in pain and tried to put most of my weight on my arms by grabbing his wrist as he pulled me along the floor and out of the bedroom. By the stairs he yanked me up on my feet and forced me to look at him.

"You've been flying too high lately, my dear. It's time you came back down to earth!" With a forceful push he sent me flying down the stairs with my back first. The action came so suddenly on me I wasn't able to catch my footing before my back hit the edge of a step and stars burst in front of my eyes, blinding me completely.

* * *

><p><em>:S ! Next: Lily gets a helping hand and a first face-to-face meeting with Thor...and the Black Widow!<em>


	16. Torn from you I make my choice

Ah, I just love how you guys are getting SO involved in the story! That must mean I'm doing a good job. :) Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! :D**  
><strong>

**Onis Latra,** you know, Thor is always the correct gentlemen when you need him to kick some ass. Haha! ;D Thanks for liking it! I hope you'll continue liking it! ;)**  
><strong>

**Violeta27,** Breath, girl, breath! ;D I know Malcolm is a prick. I don't know why I needed that asshole in my story. Haha! ;D 

**I. C. 2014,** So true. Malcolm is that classical "bark more than he bites". Hopefully he'll get what he deserves...

* * *

><p><strong>16. Torn from you I make my choice<br>**

* * *

><p><em>You will not die now.<em>

_Wake up, human._

_Wake up! !_

I gasped, shaken back to awareness. Jolts ran through my body, like pure energy.

"All clear." I heard Malcolm's voice somewhere far away. He wasn't talking to me.

"It was easy. I picked the lock like you showed me. You can come get him now. He's down. I've got the girl. I'm bringing her in." I heard a click and footsteps before I felt his hand grab my hair, pulling me to my feet.

"Time for a little drive." He growled, looking down at me. My legs were weak and I was having a hard time keeping my focus. Malcolm grabbed my jaw, surprisingly gently.

"I promised to take care of you, Lily. I loved you so, so much!" He said, with sorrow in his voice. I knew then he had lost his mind completely. If I didn't play my part right he would snap my neck in a heartbeat. So I kept my mouth wisely shut. I thought of Loki. I could only hope he still lived, that Malcolm hadn't killed him with that syringe. With a surprisingly tight grip around my upper arm Malcolm yanked me out the door. A black car stood parked along the street just outside the gate. I debated screaming. But it was the middle of the night. The most that would gain me was a serious beating. He pushed me in to the passenger seat and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the driver's seat and clasped them tightly on my wrists in front of me before he fastened my seatbelt.

"Safety first." He breathed hoarsely before shutting the door, making his way quickly around the car. Now first I realized he had put on my black combat boots, probably while I was unconscious. A strange, caring gesture, proving his manic hold on me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

_Loki._ I thought his name, as if he would be able to hear my thoughts. If it only could be that easy!

* * *

><p>We arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D too quickly. I hadn't been able to figure out a way of getting myself out of this mess. Malcolm yanked me out of the car and guided me through the gates. The gate guard glared at me. I didn't blame him. I had completely played him the last time I was here. At least that was an advantage I had on Malcolm. I still remembered the layout of this place. If I would be able to break out I would be able to get out. Fast.<p>

"You know Lily, you are pretty dumb for a girl who think it wise to anger me." Malcolm spoke so calmly it made me shiver.

"We knew you would come back for your phone. Because you are…_that_ stupid. And hadn't I been watching your apartment we would've found you in other ways." His eyes were dark, but they pierced me through and through. The realization made me dizzy and I almost toppled over. They had bugged my phone.

_What an idiot you are Lily! !_ I scolded myself. I had been so set on Kriss calling the police if I didn't answer and in the process revealing Loki that I never thought of the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D would use technology to find us! I wanted to curl up and cry. They would find Loki now. And it was all my fault.

"Excellent work, Mr. Johnson." I looked up, realizing we were inside now.

"Thanks Abe. I hope…you got what you were after?" Malcolm replied coolly.

"Indeed. Coulson has named me Chief of operations. I'm leading the attack on the apartment to get Loki. The tracker is working superbly. How long will he be knocked out?"

"At least one more hour." Malcolm yanked at me, forcing me to stand straight.

"Thank you, for your cooperation, Miss Harris." The man named Abe said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Fuck you." I whispered.

"Is this the same female? Her hair is different." I jolted as I heard a deep, familiar voice, the slightly accented voice reminded me of Loki. I looked up, now seeing Thor in front of me. His eyes scrutinized me and the blue fire was relentless.

"She wore a wig." Malcolm growled and his grip around my arm tightened to the point my arm was getting numb.

"You're hurting me!" I said and tried to keep the pain out of my voice, but it was hard. I tried to fight him but he jerked at me.

"Leave her be." Thor's voice was a deep, calm rumble and both Malcolm and I looked at him. A silent battle was fought between them, finally won by Thor and Malcolm dropped me with a grunt. I sank to my knees and stifled a sob.

"You have hurt her." Thor said matter-of-factly. "You will be reprimanded for that. The female know not what she is involved in." I could feel how Malcolm shrank up under Thor's icy stare, but my own mental pain was more than I could handle.

"Please, don't hurt him. Don't hurt Loki." I whispered, directing my pleads at Thor.

"Do you not understand the powers Loki possesses?" Thor asked calmly. I shuttered.

"He is of no danger." I whispered.

"That is only because he has no memory. He does not know who he truly is. And to keep it that way we must get him and bring him back to Asgard." I snapped my head up and stared at him, tears fogging my vision.

"No!" I exclaimed. Fear clutched my chest, making it hard to breathe. Thor looked puzzled. Then he turned to Malcolm and the other suited men surrounding us.

"Leave us." He said darkly.

"But, Thor, we need to get going…" Abe started.

"Yes, and we will, but now you must leave us be." He said firmly. This guy was huge and armored with a big, magical hammer rested on the floor next to his feet, so they were the wiser and reluctantly left the room, leaving me alone with Thor, who felt just too magical and too powerful.

"Your name, human." He said, almost briskly.

"Lily Harris." I answered quietly.

"Lily Harris. Loki is my brother. But he is also a very jealous, power-craving, murderous man. He seeks control. Dominance. He manipulates and kills anything and anyone who dares to get in his way. Do you understand me?" He asked as if I was a complete idiot. I stared back at him, defiance grew in me like a thick, bricked wall. Thor noticed my glare and he grinned crookedly.

"You are very headstrong, Lily Harris." He sighed and walked towards me. I was quickly at my feet and backed away.

"It is not me who you should fear." Thor said softly, almost bewildered.

"I don't fear Loki. I love him." I whispered tightly. My words seemed to shock him and he blinked, his features almost softening before they again turned to hard stone.

"Then I am truly sorry for this." He said darkly. Before I could voice my fear he grabbed his hammer and left, his cloak like a red cloud behind him. My breath came out in uncontrolled whimpers and I clutched my cuffed hands over my face.

* * *

><p>"Get up." The female voice belonged to the female face I had seen in one of the interrogation rooms. She stood in front of me, staring at me with calm, dark eyes. Her red pouting mouth just annoyed me now and I leaned my forehead against my hands.<p>

"Get up!" She said again, this time louder and without waiting for my reply she grabbed the chain between the handcuffs and yanked me forcefully up. I didn't really think about what I did next. As soon as I was on my feet I whipped my head forward, planting my forehead perfectly on the top of her nose, sending her backwards. Her nose was bleeding before she could even get her hand up. My stomach stung, just where the new mark was.

_The choice is yours._

I heard the voice like a whisper, like a draft went through the room. And the question stood so clear in my mind. Choose to stand with _them_ or choose to stand with Loki. And I had about 5 seconds to make up my mind, the dark-headed female was pissed off and came stalking towards me ready to kill me as soon as she got her hands on me. I chose. And then I did something I never thought possible. I saw the clenched fist coming towards my face. And, as if it all happened in slow motion, I raised my cuffed hands and countered her. I knocked her hand away and while she tried to regain her balance I grabbed her throat with both hands and squeezed. I wasn't sure where my strength was coming from, but my grip was so hard her mouth fell open and her knees started to give in.

"Do not. Touch me. Ever again." I growled through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><em><span>On the other side of the windowed room.<span>_

"Oh…my God." Agent Coulson was having trouble keeping his cool, the scene playing out on the other side of the one-way mirror. The agent next to him moved to enter.

"No!" Fury's voice was stern and both the agent and Coulson stared at him. Fury's almost black eyes moved from the small screen he was holding in his hands to the female forcing the Black Widow to her knees.

"I can't believe this. How is she able to subdue her? ! Black Widow has never been defeated! And most certainly not by a commoner!" Coulson stepped closer and shook his head slowly.

"I can't believe it either. Look at this." Fury said in a whisper, almost in awe. He handed the screen to Coulson and he needed just a second to understand the graphic waves, spiking and moving rapidly across the screen.

"What…how is this possible?" He asked dazed.

"I am not sure." Fury folded his hands on his back.

"But this girl seems to be giving off the same energy pattern as Thor did when he first arrived. If I hadn't known better I would say she was of the same kin."

_Lily_

I dropped the unconscious female on the floor and stepped back in disgust. I rolled my shoulders back and tried to center the wild storm that seemed to roll in me. What the hell was going on. My stomach was burning and I expected for a second to see the triangles burn a pattern through my singlet. The door flew open and I barely got a chance to see the dark clad, black skinned man before a weapon was fired at me and I was engulfed by blackness.

* * *

><p><em>Next: What about Loki...?<em>


	17. The return

**Violeta27,** Soooo glad you're still sticking around and liking this! :) I guess we're reaching the part were there's more and more action, so keep on reading! ;)  
><strong>DowneyFan21, <strong>There will be some Loki-action in this chapter and the ones to follow! Stay tuuuuned! ;))

* * *

><p><strong><span>17.<span>**** The return  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Not long after, Lily and Loki's hide-out.<span>_

Thor landed on the curb just as the three black SUV's parked outside the apartment. It was well hidden behind a huge oak and Fury could see how this place was a good spot to hide. It was impossible to glance in to the windows unless you got really close. He silently gestured to four agents to move around the back and they waited the five minutes it took for them to get down the street and up on the back, as it was impossible to move between the buildings.

"You wait here. We will call for you if there is trouble." Fury said darkly, staring at Thor. His jaw worked furiously, but he nodded finally in agreement. Fury, along with eight agents with their weapons drawn, made their way in to the apartment, quickly and silently.

As soon as they all had disappeared up the stairs Thor walked through the front door. He immediately felt the power that was centered next to the stairs. He needed to only move the black rug with his boot to see the glinting tip of the staff. Lying next to it was the familiar dressings he knew Loki wore.

"Brother, what has happened to you." He grumbled. His trail of thought was interrupted by a massive roar from upstairs and soon enough one agent came tumbling down the stairs, landing upside down against the wall.

"I warned you about my brother." Thor said with a crooked grin.

"Unhand me at once!" The voice was very much familiar and he glanced up, seeing Loki being guided between the remaining agents, tied up and fuming like only his brother could.

"Calm yourself, brother. They mean you no harm!" Thor said nonchalant as they stopped in front of him.

"You! Who are you! You claim to be my brother but I do not know you." Loki said through clenched teeth, glaring at Thor. Thor remembered that face from that fateful night at the Bifrost.

"Yes, even in memory loss you seem do disown me. That needs to be dealt with." Thor said with a sigh. He stepped outside and waited until they were all outside. Then he turned and clutched his hammer tightly.

"This is between me and my brother." He growled and grabbed the back of Loki's bare neck and with a quick whip of his hammer over his head sent them flying through the air, out of sight within the second.

"What the hell happened? !" Fury came storming out, staring at the agents.

"Uhm. We….we're not sure. Thor grabbed Loki and then they were….gone!" One of the agents stuttered.

"You fucking morons!" Fury rarely lost his temper like that but this time he was seriously reconsidering the S.H.I.E.L.D-agents competence.

* * *

><p><em><span>A darkened field, somewhere.<span>_

"What is the meaning of this!" Loki gasped as they landed in a whirlwind in a field, far from the city. He stumbled backwards, the cool night wind prickling his bare chest. He only had a pair of grey slacks on and his feet were bare.

"What happened to you, brother?" Thor asked, almost tenderly and his eyebrows pulled together.

"Stop calling me that! !" Loki roared and pointed a tense finger at him. Lines formed on his forehead and his face darkened.

"I feel no kinship with you. You…you feel like a traitor!" Loki breathed rapidly, his fists clenching.

"So…_that_ you remember." Thor said with a slow nod.

"What have you done with Lily!" Loki roared, his patience stretched thin.

"Why does this girl matter so much to you?" Thor asked. He knew very well how Loki despised the human race. How he used to call them weak and flawed. He thought of Jane Foster. She was human, but yet she had been able to get him back to earth. Her gifts were beyond those of human, yet Loki would have killed her in a heartbeat.

"Tell me what you have done with her." Loki growled darkly, his head tilted forward and his green eyes narrowed to slits.

"No." Thor answered calmly. He knew it would provoke him, but he needed to. He knew he should take him back to Asgard right away before Loki's memory returned, but something hateful coiled in him. He wanted his brother to know he had been wrong. He had nothing, not even here on Earth.  
>Loki almost screamed in frustration. It felt like two forces, pulling at him from different angles. He knew if they had hurt Lily he would destroy them all and anyone who got in his way. They were all pathetic and weak and he knew he could destroy them with the flick of a hand.<p>

"You claim to be my brother, yet you wish not to aid me." He said through clenched teeth. Thor shrugged his shoulders. He saw something break in Loki's eyes. A second later he launched at him with a savage roar. Thor was prepared. His conscious threatened to stop him, but only for a second. He swung his hammer towards Loki and the forceful, blinding white light sent Loki flying back like a piece of paper, landing several yards back.

"There, I have aided you. It is time we returned home, brother. Father believes you to be dead and he will be pleased to see you return." Thor spoke calmly as he slowly walked towards Loki's still body. But he knew he would be able to hear him.

"Asgard is your home. The Earth is no place for you. And you know that now, don't you. Your trials will be held, for betraying me and forcing me to destroy the Bifrost. It is truly a shame, _brother_. Now that I know of your true heritage I am not sure I wish to ever see you free again." He stopped by Loki's feet, glaring down at him.

"You were always the fool, Thor." Loki spoke in a whisper, his eyes still shut. When he opened them the true magic was back in his glowing stare.

"Such an uneducated, sensitive fool. You only lived through all our battles because I always watched your back. You were always to _thick-headed_ to guard yourself!" Before Thor could get out of harm's way Loki pushed his lower body up and wrapped his legs around Thor's neck and flipped him over, sending him crashing head first in to the hard soil. With renewed power Loki was on his feet in a flash and just as Thor moved to grab him he disappeared in thin air.

"Loki! !" Thor roared and scrambled to his feet.

"What a shame…" His voice was a whisper, swooping past him like a breeze. Thor whirled around, swinging his hammer in an arch around himself. He growled. He hated it when Loki used his cheap tricks on him.

"You have taken…" The voice was behind him now and he whirled around, seeing nothing.

"The one thing…" Thor roared out his frustration.

"That will lead to your destruction…" Thor let out a roar as the voice was close to his ear. He had barely turned when a powerful jolt hit him across the temple and sent him unconscious to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

My body jolted back to life, as if someone had sent electricity through me. I gasped and my arms tightened. I somehow managed to push myself up from the floor and rested my back against a smooth, grey wall. The room was barely lit, only a simple light-bulb hanging from the ceiling gave off a yellow light. Luckily my hands weren't cuffed anymore, but my body ached fiercely. The drug they had given me, knocking me completely out was slowly leaving my system and my skin prickled, like after your foot has fallen asleep.

_Will you save him, or abandon him?_

There was that whisper of a voice again. I groaned and grabbed my head.

"Please, Odin! I know it's you, stop making me feel like a fucking freak." I muttered to myself. But still, his words were etched in to my mind. Save him or abandon him. Loki. My chest contracted painfully at the thought of him. For a second I hoped he had regained his memory. Then, at least he would be able to protect himself. Though…if anything I had read about Loki was true he would be a danger to anyone. Maybe even me. I felt myself shrink up at the thought of the man I had fallen in love with would turn on me like I was nothing, just because he remembered who he was.

"No no no no…" I whispered to myself, resting my forehead on my arms.

"Ah, so you realize you've lost now?" I jumped at the sound of Malcolm's voice. He stood in the darkened door, smiling smugly.

"Did you see what I did to that woman?" I said darkly. Malcolm's face whitened for a few seconds and he crossed his arms, acting cool, but I saw the worry on his face.

"Black Widow? Yes." He answered plainly.

"I'll do it again. Stay the fuck away." I growled before letting my head slump back down on my arms, crossed over my knees.

"What happened to you, Lily?" His voice so cool and calm it made me raise my hackles. My body tensed as I heard him walk slowly towards me, stopping in front of me.

"That…_guy_ changed you. You used to be so sweet and loving. Now you're a bitch, with an attitude and who breaks into government facilities and runs around with some skinny guy with a serious personality disorder. You sold out. You spread your legs and sold out." Malcolm's voice turned in to a growl and he bent over me. Oh how he liked to feel like the dominant one. He always did like to think he was the alpha male.

"Come a bit closer." I whispered.

"What?" Malcolm, stupidly, bent further down to me. With a hiss I tipped my head quickly back, grabbed Malcolm's neck with both hands and slammed his face in to my knees. With a painful roar Malcolm stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. My stomach burned, but it didn't bother me anymore. I felt a surge of heat through my body and my strength had returned. I was on my feet quickly, glaring coldly at Malcolm's shocked face. When I started to slowly walk towards him his features turned white and frightened. He shook his head, while still clutching his bleeding face.

"No, no! No!" He begged, almost whimpering and he pressed his back against the wall.

"Malcolm…Learn to shut the fuck up." I growled before I knocked him unconscious with a balled up fist perfectly planted on his cheekbone. Then I bent down and snatched the keys hanging from his belt.

* * *

><p><em>Next: They are separated...will they find each other again? Or will Loki leave her, now that he remembers his true self?<br>_


	18. In it together

I'm so sorry for the slow update! I've just opened up a brand new store I'm the manager off, just two weeks ago and it's been hard work and no sleep since day one. :P Luckily I was one chapter ahead, otherwise it would've been even longer. ;)  
>Hope you haven't left me! And I hope you all will like the new chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>18. In it together<br>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Loki<span>_

His mind had cleared the instant Thor had blasted him with the power Mjolnir held. He was himself again. He rolled his shoulders back and took a deep breath of the clear night air. It took him no time at all to get back to the apartment he had shared with Lily. _Lily._ Even in his raw-based hate towards humans he couldn't bring himself to push her away.

* * *

><p>The apartment was crawling with agents from this S.H.I.E.L.D he had quickly grown to hate, but he knew he would get passed them with great ease. He approached quietly, his light, bare feet not making a sound. The first guard stood in the dark of the tree and he quickly grabbed around his neck and with a dry, crunching snap his neck was broken and Loki hid him in the darkness by the house corner. The next two were lured away with one of his angel-like projection, a beautiful female resembling Freya, Asgards most beautiful Goddess. He debated for a second to enter with full force, killing everyone inside, but he knew that was Thor's way of dealing with things. No, he would rather wait until the opportune moment, so he could watch as their fear grew solid. He just needed to think the thought and he was invisible to the world. Silently he moved inside. Most of the agents were upstairs and no one had moved his armor or staff. How stupid and gullible these humans are. He glanced around, making sure no one was around before he bent down and gathered up his things. The staff in hand he felt that long missed surge of pure, black power.<p>

Far from the apartment Loki put on his clothes and two minutes later he stood tall, powerful like he'd never felt before. His arm-plates shone in the dim light of the moon, the staff glinting coldly. He remembered everything now. He remembered letting go, falling from the Bifrost while watching his brothers anguished expression. He remembered bits and pieces of his speedy decent, the portal broke, shivered and twisted. After the bridge was destroyed there was no telling where he would end up. But, like a strike of faith he ended up just where he wanted. Earth. His domain. His kingdom. But faith had struck again. His memory had been stolen from him and he suspected Odin. That old liar. His heart stung. That twist of faith had landed him at Lily's doorstep. He could not deny it. He had fallen in love with her. _With a human._

He rolled his head on his shoulders and gritted his teeth. She mattered. He was getting her back. With a silent flash of light he was gone, heading back to the place he had been kept prisoner.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

With the keys I took from Malcolm I quickly got out of the holding cell. I prayed my memory served me right and helped me get out and luckily I quickly recognized the hallways. So far I hadn't spotted anyone, but my entire body had tensed up, ready to go full frontal on anyone who got in my way. As I stealthily turned a corner I recognized one of the rooms I was approaching. It was the room I had seen Thor in when I was breaking Loki out. I glanced through the slightly frosted window but I couldn't see anyone, so I took my chances and carefully pushed the door open. The room was big and the amount of steel surfaces gave the room a very clinical feel. I spotted a line of shelves with clothes behind glass doors and I quickly found a pair of simple, black female cargo pants, obviously belonging to the one female I had met, Black Widow. I smiled to myself as I changed out of my pj's. If she ever got a hold on me again she would land a world of pain on me. Especially now that I was stealing her clothes. But, as the pants fitted perfectly I took it as a compliment. I picked up a small mirror lying on top of a leather jacket. When I saw my eyes I barely recognized myself. They had filled in. They were green now. Emerald green, just like Loki's. My mouth opened with astonishment at the sight. I guess I couldn't deny it anymore. Something magical had indeed happened to me. I touched my stomach with light fingers. I guess I should've realized that the second I saw the mark.

"You know, that qualifies as stealing." I spun around and almost shattered the glass door as I pressed my back against it. The man standing on the other side of the room was sharp-looking and well dressed. His dark brown hair lay perfectly on his head and his facial hair likewise. I recognized him from the news.

"Tony Stark." I said tightly. He smiled lightly and folded his hands on his back. I caught something yellow glinting in the corner of my eye and glanced quickly over. Tony's suit-of-armor. Iron Man.

"Yep." Tony smacked his lips, exaggerating the word. "That is my armor. And I will be in it and in the air long before you'll leave this building. So…" Tony opened up his arms, cocking his head at me.

"Maybe we'll just call it quits and you surrender right now. Huh? How does that sound." Tony smiled, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Let me go, Stark. I haven't done anything wrong." My voice was tight, but low. My hands quivered, partly from adrenaline but also from fear.

"Oh, you haven't? Wow. A thief and a liar." Tony shook his head like a disapproving father.

"Let. Me. Go." I said tightly through gritted teeth, balling up my fists so tightly my nails left deep marks in my hands.

"What are you going to do, little girl? Pound on me?" Tony grinned his crooked smile.

"No. But I will." The smooth, cold voice spoke from the door-opening and Tony barely got a chance to raise his hands protectively before the long, shining staff swung in a high arch and hit hard across his temple, sending him flying across the room before hitting his mounted armor, crumbling over him on the floor. My breath went rapidly and shallow. What I was looking at was something amazing, something that almost seemed to have a light of its own. The staff, the green and black, tight fitted outfit, the amazingly glowing green eyes set in a sharp, smooth face.

"Loki…?" My voice quivered, almost in disbelief. I honestly couldn't believe that this amazing looking being was the same, sweet Loki I was forced to leave only hours ago. His eyes seemed to adjust and as he looked at me I saw more of the old Loki.

"Lily..! My sweet." He breathed and it felt like a boulder was lifted off my shoulders and I ran in to his open arms. Even through his leathery armor I felt his warmth and I clutched at his back, pressing my cheek against his shoulder.

"Loki…? Are you…?" I whispered. His tender smile made me relax and I gently put my hands around his face. I didn't need to ask to know the answer.

"You've gotten your memory back." I whispered.

"I have. I know who I am. I know what I am. I know what I…did." His eyes flickered lightly.

"My…Thor…did as I expected a traitor to do. He attacked me. Which resulted in the return of my memory." Loki's eyes locked with mine again and his free hand found my cheek.

"Lily. If you choose to leave with me now I will leave this place and all those who have hurt you, alive. But if we don't I cannot promise their safety." His voice sounded so tenderly mild that his words sounded off in my head.

"I'll go anywhere with you." I whispered, knowing it was the truth. Loki's eyes sparkled as he smiled at me.

"Look at those amazing eyes." He breathed and studied me.

"Whatever happened to you I will never know, but it seems you've stolen the magic from my very own eyes."

"I'm part of you Loki." I whispered with a light smile. It didn't matter if that was true or not, I felt like a part of him and I would never leave his side. I had made my choice. He bent to kiss me softly, my skin tingling with joy.

"Come, let's leave before they return to find us." Loki's voice was like velvet and I sighed contently, holding tightly on to his hand as we hurried out in to the deserted hallway.

* * *

><p>We rounded several corners and passed several rooms without seeing anyone. As we entered a bigger hall a white cloaked man came in to sight, completely startled by the look of us. His expression went from surprise to fear and without thinking he grabbed for the walkie hanging from his belt. Loki pushed me behind him with one hand while the other held up the long staff easily, pointing the menacingly looking tip toward the man.<p>

"Stupid." He hissed and, like he willed it, a bluish and golden surge of energy shot from the tip and blasted the man in to the wall, leaving him crumbled and unconscious on the floor while dust and pieces of concrete drizzled down over him. Loki swung the staff in a half circle around, at the same time moving me to follow behind his back and sent another blast towards the door we had come through, leaving the passageway blocked.

"We must hurry." Loki said lowly and I clutched at his hand as he pulled me along quickly.

* * *

><p>It felt like it took forever before we got outside, but when we did the air assaulted my lungs, leaving me with a feeling of being malnourished. I took a deep breath, feeling my head clear up. Loki yanked me close, making me gasp as I felt a familiar heat fill my head. He smiled crookedly down at me, surely seeing the same fire in my eyes as I was seeing in his.<p>

"No one will ever find us. I promise." He whispered while his eyes sparkled with joy. I felt the surge of power engulf us and I knew we were invisible to the world. We dashed through the huge lot, dodging guards and radars. It was starting to feel pretty ridiculous, how easily we could get out. Fury really needed to discipline his men better when he was away. The unnatural lights and the noise were slowly being replaced with the murmuring chirps of crickets and the dark purple sky. I walked closely next to Loki, constantly glancing up at him. He was such a magnificent being. Now that his mind was his own again and his powers fully restored I didn't doubt a second that he was a God. His head was held high, the black collar of his leather jacket hugged his slender neck. His black hair laid smoothly brushed back on his head; nothing seemed to be able to disturb it.  
><em>Maybe except our sheet-tumbles.<em> I thought to myself with a smile. An image of his warm face over me came to mind, a strand of his dark hair hanging down in his forehead, his cheeks flushed and his lips slightly parted. I heard myself purr pleased and I pressed myself against his side. Loki looked at me amused.

"Do you long for a bed, my love?" He teased, making me chuckle.

"A bed? I believe the field will do just fine." I breathed and lifted myself up on my toes, kissing him tenderly.

We only got minutes of peace. The sound of an approaching jet caught our attention. Something was off with the sound. The air crackled. Loki grabbed roughly around my arm, looking to the sky.

"It's Thor!" He growled tense. His staff quivered with power and as we ran aimlessly from the brewing storm he sent blasts up towards the center of it. His movements were smooth and airy as he whirled around. He was born to this. A blast of lightning separated us, sending me flying across the gravel.

"No! !" Loki roared in fury. I barely managed to blink away the stars and push myself up before my world shattered again. I watched as a wild whirlwind swept down and caught Loki off-guard. Something knocked him over and, losing his balance he was swept upwards.

"Loki! !" I was at my feet in a flash, ignoring the pain in my side. Another sound ripped through the air. Like the boom when a jet breaks the sound wall. I looked up, seeing the red and gold glinting in the narrow line of the sun peaking up over the horizon. It was heading straight for me.

"No…!" I whimpered as my body refused to respond. The pain from my hard landing had rendered my body numb. Iron Man landed in front of me, only long enough to scoop me up. I hit my hands against his armor, though it was useless. In his armor Tony Stark was impossible to beat.

"Lily! You foul creature, leave her be! !" A desperate Loki roared out his anger as he was rendered powerless in the swirling whirlwind, pulling him quickly away from me. I clawed at Tony's armor, desperately trying to reach in Loki's direction. But as he blasted through the air he grew smaller and smaller, yet again leaving me feeling ripped to pieces.

"Say bye-bye." Tony's voice sounded even colder through his armor. His words chilled me to the bone. And the truth of it hung around me like a thick, muffled blanket. It was over.

* * *

><p><em>Over? Oh...hell no...<em>


	19. There's always pain

A slightly shorter chappie! But only to build tention, I've got the rest of the story all written down already. ;)  
>I hope you'll read, during these merry times and I hope you'll like! Let me knoooow! ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>19. There's always pain<br>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Loki<span>_

The whirlwind had swept him off the ground and even though how hard he tried he wasn't able to break free. His shots were sent blindly in to the whirling dust, but hitting nothing. But he knew Thor was on the other end of this. Swinging his hammer to create the devastating weather. His anger rolled in him like hellfire. He would have to go back on his promise to Lily. He would kill every last human who refused to yield and leave them be. Instead of wasting energy trying to fight the forces surrounding him he closed his eyes and tried to center himself. His thoughts drifted to the truth about himself. How he was not, by any means, Thor's real brother. How he was not an Asgardian. He didn't belong. Then he remembered his true desires and his grip around his staff tightened. _This_ place was to be his kingdom. He would be king here. His mind fought with his mind, conjuring images of the sweet-faced, good-natured Lily. If you had asked him a year ago if he would ever bed a simple human he would have laughed in your face. But this one…even though he knew she was human there was also something inhuman about her. It was visible in her eyes. They had been a soft blue, now they were as green and alive with magic as his were. He would kill Thor. And then he would get Lily out, even if he had to kill every last man in his way. She didn't belong here.

As quickly as it had started the whirlwind ended and he fell to the ground. He caught a quick glimpse of his surroundings. It looked like a huge park of some sort. Perfectly trimmed trees surrounded him. There was a small fountain and long fields of grass. He got to his feet and swirled around, gritting his teeth.

"Show yourself! !" He roared at the heavens. It took only seconds before Thor hit the ground with such force it left a small crater under his feet. He stood up slowly, glaring at Loki.

"Will it always come to this, brother?" Thor asked darkly. Loki bared his teeth and clutched his staff, his head hanging low, like a predator.

"Only once more, _brother_." He spat. "This will be your dying day." They stalked at each other, moving slowly. Loki knew Thor would be the impatient one and launch first. He knew all his weaknesses. Only seconds later Thor did as he had expected. With a roar he raised his hammer and ran towards him. Loki couldn't hold back a small smile as he engulfed himself in thick smoke and sent Thor swinging at air. Quickly he sidestepped and gained the advantage. Thor stumbled forward, but he recovered quickly and whirled around.

"I remember not long ago the roles were reversed, brother. Now _you_ are the one who fights for a human." Thor cocked his head amused as Loki bared his teeth in a sudden rush of anger.

"Is it not true, brother? You have very obviously fallen in love with a _simple human_, as you so often call them." Thor egged him on. The blinding, massive blast from Loki's staff took him by surprise, sending him in to a white-lighted whirl.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily<span>_

"Let me go." My voice was barely a whisper, shivering and weak. I held on to Tony's armor only because I didn't want to plummet to my certain death below.

"Let me go back to him." I whispered, not knowing if Tony could hear my over the wind. Salt tears stained my cheeks, leaving light trails on my skin. The wind lapped around me like waves of water. Cool against my flushed, warm skin. The sound of it rushing passed us was all I heard. The thin line of gold on the horizon was all I could focus on.

"Have you never loved anyone, Tony…?" I said softly. "No…have you never loved anyone so deeply you would die for them? You need to understand that I have made my choice. By taking that away from me _you_ are the bad guys now. Please…can't you see?" I sobbed silently, pressing my eyes tightly shut, in an attempt to stop the tears, but it only forced them faster down my cheeks. The wind quieted and I realized Tony had slowed down. We stopped and hovered silently, far above the ground. The wind died down to a low whisper and I carefully lifted my head to look up at Tony's masked face. It slid back with a low his and I looked in to Tony's dark eyes.

"You really don't get it, do you." He said it as a statement, not a question. I stared at him, not revealing my wonder at all.

"Loki is here, on earth in search of a relic. Something so powerful he will become even more powerful than he is now and so lethal nothing or no one can stop him. And with that relic he seeks to rule the earth. And by rule the earth I mean force all humans to submit to him as their king or be slain. He doesn't know how to love and he will not love you or have you around when he's obtained his goal. We are the good guys here, Lily." His voice was calm, almost pitiful. To my own surprise, and his, I smiled.

"No, Tony. He loves. That fire never left his eyes, even after he got his memory back. Please. Let the choice be mine and mine alone. If I'm hurt in the process then fine, then that falls on me. But Tony, you hurt me more by taking my choice from me..!" My plead died in a choke as I stared at him. His stern, dark eyes melted slowly to a warm brown liquid.

"Doesn't it hurt?" His voice was almost tender. Tender, for Tony Stark.

"What?" I whispered.

"To love somebody like that." Tony blinked a few times and swallowed.

"If love doesn't hurt, then it's not love." I smiled gently, knowing that even though he was hiding it as best as he could he did love somebody. Tony Stark…mister playboy, had a soft spot for someone.

"Hold on tight girlie." Tony's mask dropped back down and his arms tightened around me as he whipped around and sped up.

"I'll track Thor's energy pattern." I heard his deep voice say and I closed my eyes, feeling a flood of relief wash over me.

* * *

><p>"I can't take you any further. The team will have my head for doing this." Tony dropped me on the ground in what seemed like a deserted part of town.<p>

"Head that way." Tony nodded towards the outskirts of a park. "I think you'll find them there." He let go of me and hovered a few inches over the ground.

"Thank you, Tony." I reached up and snatched his gloved hand before he would disappear in to the skies again. His mask was removed and his dark eyes watched me.

"Tell her." I said and his eyes flickered lightly.

"Tell her how you feel. It will hurt less, even if she tells you no." We looked at each other for several, silent seconds before I saw a tiny smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Be safe, girlie." Tony said silently before his mask moved over his face and he shot up in the air, disappearing in to a blinking dot on the sky.

I shivered lightly, the night chill still hung in the air and I dashed towards the darkened park. It was so quiet. Eerily quiet. Something magical hung in the air and it seemed to have scared away all the birds in the many trees in the park. As I moved further in to the park I kept feeling a sting in my body. First in my side, then my shoulder. The pain grew more intense by every step I took. I gritted my teeth, desperately fighting away the unfamiliar pain. A sudden bang in my back sent ripples of pain up to my head and I dove forward to my knees, slamming my hands in to the moist ground. When I was able to lift my head I saw the reason for my pain.

* * *

><p><em>Pain...<em>


	20. I bleed for you

**MissCaityGrace,** You make me blush! ;D SO glad you're loving it, the update is here, NOW! Haha!  
><strong>Violeta27,<strong> Thank you! I like to believe Tony's a softy, deeeep down inside! ;)  
><strong>ShimmeringWater,<strong> Thank you! The good guys may seem bad, but this is all from Lily's POV, so they just SEEM bad. Promise. ;)  
>ENJOOOY guys!<p>

I may be rushing towards the end a bit. Sorry about that. I just have NOTHING more to fill it with. :D  
>But! It's not over quite yet! Stay tuned and have a look at the Loki-art I've added at the end. It matched the chapter quite well, in my eyes.<br>And keep in mind; This story is my look on what might have happened between "Thor" and "Avengers". ;)

* * *

><p><strong>20. I bleed for you<br>**

* * *

><p>On the other side of a few bushes I saw them. Loki and Thor. Loki had just been forced to his knees with a blast from Thor's hammer. His breathing was slightly labored, just as mine was. Then I realized my pain. I was feeling him. His pain. But, unlike Loki, I was rendered helpless by it. I didn't have his strength. I watched as he made his way to his feet again, steadying himself against his staff.<p>

"You claim father to be a fool, Thor, yet you are the only fool I see." Loki's voice was smooth and cold like ice while Thor circled him like a predator.

"You need to stop this, Loki!" Thor's voice was a tight rumble and I thought I heard desperation under the surface. A thin smile tugged at Loki's lips.

"I will stop this. As soon as I have sent you and your pack of dogs back where you belong." He said lowly. I had to strain to hear him.

"If she matters that much, then just leave!" Thor growled loudly. My ears prickled and I tried to straighten my back. The pain was slowly subsiding.

"You have kidnapped her, tortured her, lied to her. You will all pay for that!" With a quick, low swirl of his staff Loki attempted to knock Thor's feet away from under him, but Thor countered quickly, slamming his hammer against the side of the staff. Sparks flew and I dove as a blast flew in my direction.

"I did nothing to her! All I did was protect her! From you!" Thor roared out his frustration. He swirled his hammer over his head, sending a gush of wind at Loki, knocking him off-balance. He held an arm up in front of his face as he tried to steady himself.

"From me? ! I would never hurt her!" Loki roared. His face looked twisted in an angry snarl, his skin glistening lightly and his eyes looked desperate, a strange comparison to his furious snarl.

"I know why you came here, Loki. Your plans for this place will hurt her in the end!" Thor's voice was almost maternal and I wanted, for a second, to believe him. But Loki's voice, lower now, stopped every thought spurring in my mind.

"I never wish to hurt her, Thor. I'm taking her away from this mortal, filthy place and I am choosing…her."

"Do not play me for a fool, brother, I know your ways." Thor said darkly. Before Loki would react Thor had sent a massive bolt of lightning at him, sending him slamming in to a tree. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming, both in fear and in pain. The pain Loki was feeling was still being projecting to me and I hunched over, pushing away stars dancing in front of my eyes. I heard them continuing fighting, but right now I was more than busy with keeping myself together.

"…you are always the liar!..."

"…fear not, I will stop you…"

"…will not tolerate your…"

"Just die, brother!"

Their words came in short bursts and I only caught flashes of their hateful yelling in between blasts of godlike power. With a painful growl I managed to get to my feet and I grasped the tree trunk next to me, lifting my eyes to the scene in front of me. It was a stand-off. Brother against brother. Staff raised against hammer. Thor was wounded, slumping slightly to one side, with a bleeding gash in his battle-arm. But Loki was wounded as well. It wasn't visible to the naked eye, but I could feel how one more blast from Thor would send him to the ground for good. But Loki wasn't done. He held a concealed weapon his brother didn't see. I couldn't let him. I just couldn't stand there and watch him inflict so much pain on his brother before taking the final fall himself. I forced my feet to move and I pushed through the bushes.

"Loki! No!" I called out.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier. S.H.I.E.L.D.<span>_

"Where the hell is she?" Black Widow growled coolly as Tony landed softly on the ground outside S.H.I.E.L.D. His Iron Man mask moved back with a low hiss and he looked calmly at Black Widow.

"Seriously, Stark. What did you do." Hawkeye suppressed a sigh and crossed his arms. There was a few seconds of silence before Tony answered.

"She made some valid points." He said and Hawkeye tossed his arms up.

"You're kidding me. You let her go?" Black Widow stared shocked at him. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"If we imprisoned her we would be just as much the bad guys as Loki. All she's done wrong is love the wrong man. In my eyes that's not a crime, not when she chooses it herself. I took her to Thor and Loki. They are in a park downtown. It's better if Lily is able to stop them from destroying each other and the city, than watch them turn downtown in to a black hole in the ground. Tell me I'm wrong." The silence that followed was answer enough and Tony nodded.

"Thought so."

No one noticed Malcolm, who had listened to the entire conversation from a dark spot in a corner. Now he slipped silently away from the group and made his way out the front gates.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lily POV<span>_

Both seemed to snap out of their furious glares and stared in my direction. I ran up to Loki and grabbed his arms and turned him around so he couldn't get distracted by Thor.

"That is a stupid move, Lily. I will kill him." Thor growled. I glared at him over Loki's shoulder, tears mixing with fury.

"You're not going to kill your brother, Thor! Especially in front of me! You may fool the others, but you don't fool me." I snapped at him. His shoulders slumped and I turned my attention to the stunned Loki.

"You don't need to do this, Loki." I said gently, though my voice was tight and pressing. I gently embraced his face.

"You don't need to harbor this hate. You know what you need." My fingers caressed his soft skin and I slowly felt his heat penetrate my cold hands.

"Just forget them and go away with me. We'll leave this place and go somewhere no one will ever find us or bother us." I said gently. Loki lowered his eyes and shook his head, almost invisible.

"There is nowhere we can go. I cannot return to Asgard and Earth…is no place for you." He sounded almost wounded and it stung in my chest. I gently forced him to look at me.

"There is always a place, Loki. I don't care where we go, as long as we're together. I love you." I whispered and my voice quivered lightly as tears strolled slowly down my cheeks. He brushed them away with a soft thumb and he smiled lightly.

"A simple human." He whispered, almost in awe.

"No, not a simple human, Loki. My eyes…my mark…I'm anything but human now. I have been made for you."

"Mark?" Loki's eyebrows pulled together in curiosity.

"Never mind that. What matters is that I am going with you wherever you wish me to go. But I'm not going anywhere without you. So just make this easy on all of us, let your first desires for Earth go, let them be and let us find a place of our own. Okay?" My face was inches from his, just far enough away so I was able to look in to his green eyes.

"A place…for our self." Loki whispered thoughtfully, his lips tugging in a smile. His warm hands found my face, his staff long ago dropped on the ground. I kissed his thumb and sighed happily.

"I love you, Lily. I will never let anything happen to you again." Loki whispered tenderly and I lost myself in his sparkling eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but for some reason I wasn't able to form words. My gaze froze at Loki's, seeing how his soft, loving gaze turned dark and shocked. My lips parted and I felt something warm trickle down the corner of my mouth. A gasping, almost gurgling sound escaped me and my head fell heavily forward as I looked down my body. Something pointy and covered in something red poked out from my stomach. My head spun and I forced myself to look up at Loki. It was blood. Something had pierced my body. The realization was quickly followed by the searing pain and I gasped, forcing more blood down my chin.

"L…loki…?" I stuttered. The only reason why I was still on my feet was because of Loki's desperate hold of my shoulders. I watched his pained, white face move from me to something behind me. His features changed. His face turned sharper, harder and his lips curled in a furious growl. His glittering, green eyes turned to a dark shade of smoke, narrowing to thin slits. He changed, right in front of my dying eyes.

"You…" I heard him hiss, like a snake.

Then my world faded to black and I felt myself dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Loki art, chapter 20<strong>:

.com/my_black_mind_chap_20/set?.embedder=2285739&.svc=copypaste&id=41515800 (if it doesn't work you can also find the correct link on my profile page!)


	21. So I will wait

**I. C. 2014:** You're right, Thor wouldn't do a thing like that, he appriciate love. ;)  
><strong>DowneyFan21:<strong> Breathe, girl, breathe! ;) The conclusion cometh. ;)  
><strong>wolftattoo:<strong> No shooting! Stabbing! So bloodthirsty. Hehe.  
><strong>littlenerd:<strong>Okay! Here's your update! :D

Okay, so here it is, the epilogue and final chapter. :(  
>But fear not! I've added, not only a short playlist, but a <strong>FOLLOW-UP SHORT STORY<strong>! :D It was needed...So stay tuuuuned! I will very soon post it as a new chapter here!

* * *

><p><strong>21. So I will wait...<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>What do we do? Coulson asked. Fury turned to him with blackness in his stair.<br>"We get ready."  
><em>_(From Avengers trailer)_

**EPILOGUE**

But it wasn't over. You may think, with me being stabbed and all, than that was it. No more me and Loki. No more life. No growing old. No having kids. But you have to remember.

I had been marked by Odin All-Father, himself. Now I would understand why I had to choose.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing on the Bifrost, next to Heimdal and looking straight at Odin. But this wasn't a dream, not like the first time I had seen him. This was very real. He spoke calmly to me. Explained. Gave me a new choice.

I chose. I never wavered in my belief.

So here I am, granted the eternal life of the Asgards, by Odin. I reside in Odin's own palace and I stay in Loki's old quarters. I sleep in his warm furs that still smell sweetly of him. I read his old, weathered books with their thick, dark covers and faded, almost yellow pages. I watch the sun set on the balcony, where I was sure Loki had been standing many times before.  
>But I spend most of my time on the Bifrost, with Heimdal. There I sit perched on the edge of the glittering bridge, watching with sorrow as Loki unleashes his hell on the humans. All because of me. His mind had blackened completely when I had been killed. He had at that moment, chosen to rule humans, dominate and destroy them, as penalty for what had been done to me.<p>

"I miss him. I miss the Loki I met the first time. Sweet, curious and gentle Loki. He's still in there, Heimdal, I know he is." My voice quivered, as if I couldn't quite believe my own words myself.

"Loki was once a very gentle boy. Very smart. He is still in there, Miss Lily. As long as you believe that, he will return." Heimdal's very deep, dark voice soothed me and I nodded slowly.

The first to fall by Loki's hand was my murderer. Malcolm. The huge knife, belonging to Black Widow, he had used against me was quickly turned on him. I never saw it myself, but I was told Malcolm…lost his head, to put it like that.

I barely recognize him. My love, my sweet, gentle Loki now destroys everything in his path and there is nothing I can do about it. He thinks ruling and subduing humans is a fitting punishment for my death. I am forbidden to return to Earth to stop him. Odin says it has to be done. It's already written, that Loki will do all this. I know better than to question Odin, but I can't believe he's willing to sit idle by and watch so many die for no good reason.

I am comforted by the fact that he will return to me. Loki will, soon, return to Asgard where he will have to face a penalty for his doings, but at least we will be together again.

As Loki, this being; if anything, half Asgardian, half Frostgiant who brings destruction to my old planet, was made for the role of the Trickster, I was made to be his.

So I will wait.

And I will love him.

_Regardless_.  
>~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stay tuned...playlist and follow-up short story coming!<em>


	22. Playlist

__Just posted the last chappie and already two brilliant reviews! You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so, so much! I do hope you'll like my short follow-up as well! It will arrive here shooortly. ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLAYLIST<strong>_

_Enough to let me go_ – Switchfoot

_What do you got?_ – Bon Jovi

_We're in this together_ – Nine Inch Nails

_We found love_ – Rihanna

_Lost_ – Michael Bublé

_Unintended_ – Muse

_Goodbye Again_ – Vertical Horizon

_Eyes Wide Open_ - Gotye


	23. Sequel: The Return

**Advena:** Happy, happy you liked it! :) This short sequel might mess up your "not the happily ever after"-part... :P But I kinda needed to do something about the horror that struck our two L's! ;)  
><strong>littlenerd:<strong> Thank you! Here's the follow-up. ;)  
><strong>DowneyGirl21:<strong> It not QUITE the end, no. Here's a little more! ;)  
><strong>Violeta27:<strong> You are the BEST! Thank you so, so much! I'm so happy you liked it! Polyvore is indeed amazing! Helps put images to my stories, which really helps my inspiration.  
><strong>Jtoasn:<strong> I've already told you what I think about your reviews, but to sum up; YOU ROCK! :D Thank yooouuu!

You've all been sooo amazing, thank you all for your great reviews, they have really helped my inspiration, without you I probably wouldn't have been able to write it! :)  
>And an especially big thank you to <strong>Jtoasn<strong> who made that amaaazing fanart!

Here's the short follow-up story! I hope you'll like it. And yes, I am aware that it's slightly clishé, but come on, don't we all want some happiness for Loki and Lily? ;)

This is set AFTER the "Avengers" movie storyline. Use your imagination. Haha! :D  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE RETURN<span>**

_**A short story sequel to "My black mind".  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>My body tingled with anticipation. It had taken me some time, but I had gotten used to my new, immortal body. After being human for twenty-something years it did take some time to fine tune a body of perfection. I still looked like my old self, and I was glad. I wanted Loki to recognize me right away. Though he would have to look passed my new attire. I reluctantly pulled on the typical Asgardian ceremonial outfit, a golden, shimmering dress with a wide, tight belt wrapped around my already narrow waist and a deep neckline. I drew the line at the long, trumpet-wide sleeves and changed them with tight fitted, normal sleeves. I did look stunning, but I didn't shine like the other Asgardian women, like Frigg, Thor and Loki's mother. I was glad, I had no intention of shining or being all goddess-like and dazzling. I was still me. I was still Lily and I intended to stay that way now. I wanted Loki to see me as I was when we first met. Now, when he was finally returning to me.<p>

"Don't fret, child." Frigg scolded me gently and motherly as she slowly brushed the tangles out of my hair. It was longer now and lay in soft curls down to my shoulders and, since I still chose to act as human as I had ever felt I loved to ride along the huge, green fields, my hair undone and my cheeks flushed. Now Frigg braided two small braids on each side of my face and fastened them together in the back. I had to promise not to do anything wild, forcing her to do it over. That wasn't really a problem. I wasn't able to do anything but twist my hands.

"How can I not, Frigg! He's coming back to me!" I breathed, my pulse was rapid and my cheeks slightly rosy. I saw Frigg smile through the mirror.

"What is there to fret about? You are one soul, reuniting. You both know each other so well. There will be nothing but love in the great hall today, no matter." I smiled at her, grateful for her ever wise words.

"He doesn't know I am here, Frigg. I guess that's why I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't recognize me? What if…he's moved on and forgotten me? Lost in his hate…" I bit my lips as my eyes began to water. Frigg placed her warm hands on my shoulders and bent down to look my closely in the eyes.

"Silly girl, he has never forgotten you. One soul, remember? He carries you with him always. Now hurry, we must arrive the hall in mere minutes." Frigg patted my shoulders and stood up, looking me over one last time with a satisfied smile before we left together.

The hall, made golden by the sunlight that streamed in through the wide, huge arches, was not overly crowded. Odin, Frigg, Sif and the warriors three were there. Along with two lines of Asgardian guards and a few of Odin's closest. I recognized Balder and Frey, but the rest I couldn't be bothered to try and recognize. Loki was just minutes away. I was granted the honor of standing by Odin's left hand, while Frigg stood by his right. I twisted my hand nervously and Odin, ever the calm and gentle one, took it and squeezed gently.

"Don't fear, child. Through you his punishment will be far smaller than it would have been, without you." I looked down at him with surprise, but all he gave me was a smile and a twinkle in his good eye.

A fanfare was played, the sound bouncing of the walls and I stiffened and turned my stare to the long pathway leading down between the guards and down to the huge door way, the sunlight streaming in and making the figures appearing dark. Thor came first. His swirling cape and hammer at hand was evidence enough. Behind him came two lines of guards and behind Thor, out of sight for the moment, I could only guess came Loki. My stomach twisted with worry and pure joy, waiting to see his face again and I had to focus to breathe. Slowly the bright light faded from the faces and Thor didn't stop before he was standing at the bottom of the huge stairs up to Odin's throne. His face was clear to me now and he eyed me without portraying any emotion at all. My fist balled up with fear. I didn't know what state Loki was in, standing behind Thor's wide back.

"Father." Thor's voice was deep and he knelt to one knee, bowing his head. A silence followed and was only broken by the sound of my gasp. Loki. Tall, strong. His hair was longer. His face was sharp. Still him. Still my Loki. I trembled lightly and stood bolted as Loki raised his eyes to mine. His shoulders shuttered lightly and his mouth opened. There was a spark in his dull, green eyes and they shone towards me with renewed hope and quite an amount of shock.

"Loki…!" I breathed and grabbed the skirts of my dress and ran down the stairs, not even bothered with looking at Thor. For a second I expected the guards to stop me, but they didn't and I flung my arms around Loki's neck, he in turn wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"This is a dream…it can't be…!" He breathed in to my hair. Thick tears made his voice tight and I sobbed happily against his shoulder. I pressed my hands against his back, feeling his rapid breathing move his chest. He smelled of gunpowder, air and dust. But underneath all that I found the smell of him. A smell that instantly brought me back to the few nights we spent in each other's arms.

"It's real, my love. I am here." I whispered and nuzzled my nose against his ear. Loki whimpered lowly and took my face in his hands. His eyes glittered with unshed tears and he studied every inch of my own face closely.

"Lily…!" When I smiled he pulled me close and crushed his lips against mine. With a whimper he crushed me in a loving hug and, even falling to his knees he never let me go. His nose was deeply buried in my hair, trying to stifle his sobs. His fingers braided in my hair and I clutched to him, never wanting to let go. He believed it now. I believed it. He was here. He was home. With me.

* * *

><p>"You will both be sent to the world of Álfheimr, the world of the light-elves. You will not be allowed to leave for one hundred years. This will be your punishment, Loki. Do you accept?" Odin spoke calmly. Loki squeezed my hand tightly and I stood closely next to him, glancing up at him. I put my free hand over his and held on to him warmly.<p>

"I accept." Loki replied just as calmly. I thought I saw a light smile on his lips. I didn't blame him. One hundred years sealed away from rest of the universe.

With him. Just us.

That wasn't a punishment.

That was a gift.

* * *

><p>"<em>Build a home with me."<em>

"_A simple home. All we need between those four walls are us."_

_Loki took Lily's hand and smiled. Neither of them noticed the flying, dancing and glowing elves that made glittering lines in the sky. Fields of green rolled out in front of them before touching the light blue sky at the horizon. The grass beneath their feet moved lightly in the mild breeze. _

"_If only I had known…" Loki whispered, but Lily only smiled and shook her head._

"_It is done. Let's live out our punishment here." She chuckled lightly and hugged herself close to him._

"_Let's begin building our home, my love." She whispered and Loki closed his eyes, holding her close and resting his cheek against the top of her head._

"_Yes. A home."_

**THE END **

**but also a beginning...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>...love...<em><br>_


End file.
